The Other Session
by Mobius Double Reacharound
Summary: Previously known as "Sgrub Alpha." Basically just an oc version of Homestuck that starts with trolls instead of humans. And a bunch of stuff happens, romances are formed (sort of), fourth walls are broken, lusi are ridden as noble steeds, and ships are both built and sunk every other chapter (not really). So yeah.
1. A Hoofbeast is Brutally Murdered

**Please don't kill me. I'm making an OC Shrub session. It's more for my peace of mind than for your entertainment, but I still appreciate constructive criticism!**

**I do not own Homestuck or anything related to it. Nor do I own anything referenced in this fic. The OCs, however, are mine. Don't steal them. Or else.**

**Your faithful Writer,**

**-Mobi**

**EDIT;; I have recently changed the Troll's signs to actually be astronomical symbols. If you want to know what they look like, there's a link to the website I used to choose the signs on the bottom of my profile.**

* * *

Oh, look! Today is the thirteenth day of the third perigee, and it is this young troll's wriggling day. On this fateful date, he will become six sweeps old, and only today will be be named.

What will this Troll's name be?

Uglyface Assbutt

Nice try, Smartass!

Corvus Pinnar

Your name is CORVUS PINNAR. You are a male troll of six sweeps. Your HORNS are short, very pointy, and curve inwards a bit, making them look a bit like those found on the head of a cartoon hellbeast. Your sign is Serpens Caput. You have an almost unhealthy obsession with THE COLOR BLACK, along with ANYTHING WITH FEATHERS. You also have a strong fondness for POISONOUS HISSBEASTS. You consider yourself RUGGED, DARING, and AGILE, but you really aren't any of those due to your left leg being lame. You walk with a LIMP, and often use a CRUTCH. Your average outfit is an OLIVE SHIRT with your sign printed in BLACK and a pair of NORMAL GREY SLACKS. Your SHOES are more like SOCKS WITH PADS than anything else. Your hair is SHORT and RAGGED, and laced with some of your CUSTODIAN'S FEATHERS.

Your HIVE is fairly roomy and is located in the center of a FOREST. You had originally wanted it to be HIGH IN THE TREES, but due to the fact a TREEHIVE being VIRTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE to be reached by a Troll with a MILDLY USELESS LIMB, your hive is on the ground. It is structured as a CAVE. The inside of your CAVE HIVE contains many BLOCKS, with one dedicated entirely to BOOKS AND SUCH, and another containing a laboratory in which you create DEADLY POISONS to coat your weapons with, along with NOT AS DEADLY CONCOCTIONS. You are a HUNTER. Many of the blocks contain RUGS and OTHER THINGS made from the pelts of your FALLEN PREY, and many WINGED HISSBEAST PLUSHIES, also commonly known as FANGMATES, are scattered around your HIVE.

Your custodian is a LARGE WINGBEAST named Roberto. Roberto is FRIENDLY, if a bit SKITTISH, and often FLIES YOU AROUND on his back in an act of pity. You also often go HUNTING with your custodian, who was the one who originally taught you THE GREAT ART OF ARIAL ATTACK.

You are also not very SOCIAL, and only really chat with trolls who used the RANDOM CHAT FUNCTION on TROLIAN. You would be a LONER among LONERS. You prefer the company of NATURE than other trolls. You also enjoy curling up with a GOOD BOOK. You are fond of the classics, such as THE ADVENTURES OF TROLLOCK HOLMES and THE ALTERNIAN DAYS, but you are also willing to give more recent novels a chance, like TROLL ERAGON and the WARRIOR MEOWBEASTS series by Troll Erin Hunter. You have also read THE CULLING GAMES, but disliked it. You are simply happy that FICTION NOVELS are a much newer concept than the movies, or else the titles would be about as long as the content, and the entire title would basically be a giant SPOILER, and you HATE SPOILERS almost as much as you hated those stupid RAINBOW DRINKER NOVELS. You also have a weakness for CONSPIRACY THEORY NOVELS.

You speak **with a \¡tt\e b¡+ of a ra$p,** and you type in black. Everyone (including you) say that your blood color is Olive, but they can't prove anything. Your strife specibus is bladekind, and you use your trusty throwing knives at a distance and your two battle daggers while in close range. You are skilled in throwing projectiles, but you are not very strong. You have a TRICKSTER MODUS, in which you must answer a riddle in order to retrieve an item; the bigger the object, the harder the riddle. Your trolling handle is **anonymousNightingale.**

Corvus: Retrieve arms from magic chest.

This is stupid. Not only are your arms firmly attached to your shoulders, but there is no magic chest in sight! You do, however, have an enchanted sack in your Sylladex.

Corvus: Retrieve enchanted sack.

_It is the beginning of eternity_

_And the end of time and space_

_The beginning of the end_

_And the end of every place._

_What is it?_

The letter e, obviously. The rhyming ones are always the easiest.

Your enchanted sack appears and lands with a plop on the messy floor of your hive. It is made from the pelt of a giant, magical hoofbeast you had once spent several months hunting with the help of Roberto, your trusty lusus. It has a magically extended inside, so it is bigger on the inside, and what is put in can only be retrieved by its owner. You keep many of your valuables in here, but it still does not replace Captchaloguing, due to its highly limited capacity and simply because it is really heavy while your Sylladex is metaphysical, and therefore weightless.

Corvus: Retrieve valuables from sack.

You wouldn't dare! There could be thieves and robbers around. Plus, all of the nutbeasts around your hive have an affinity to shiny things. So best to keep your stuff safe. In fact, simply having this sack out is compromising their position.

Back to the Sylladex it goes, then!

Corvus: Glub like a fish and piss on the nearest Fangmate.

This is the stupidest thing you have ever considered doing, by far! You have no reason to make a noise even remotely resembling an aquatic organism, nor would it be wise to relieve yourself on one of your precious Fangmates. Perhaps you have finally lost it. You should go hunting, it might just help you to think clearer.

Corvus: Ready your knives.

You retrieve your TRUSTY THROWING KNIVES from your strife specibus and attempt to take a vial of poison from your Sylladex.

_What is so delicate that it is broken when you call it by name?_

This one's really simple. Silence.

The glass vial appears out of nowhere, and you catch it before it hits the ground.

You coat your blades with the substance and quickly return the knives to your strife specibus. You wouldn't want to nick yourself on those.

Corvus: Call your custodian.

You let out a high-pitched screech, and a swoosh indicates Roberto's arrival. You crutch over to the entrance of your hive, where your loyal wingbeast of prey lusus waits patiently.

You lean the crutch on the side of your hive and clamber atop of Roberto's back. Your custodian caws mightily before taking in the air.

During the hunt, due to your mad teamwork skills, you manage to take down a fairly large wild hoofbeast from above with your poisoned throwing knives. Your lusus carries the carcass back in his claws while you sit triumphantly on his back. Roberto is your best friend ever.

Roberto brings both you and the hoofbeast back to your hive, and the intelligent custodian flies to his nest in a nearby tree in order to keep watch.

You now hear a ringing noise coming from your husktop.

Corvus: Answer the troll.

**surrealisticDreamer [SD] **began trolling **anonymousNightingale [AN] **at 23:12

**SD: he((o There!**

**AN: gree+¡ng$, $+ranger.**

**AN: ¡f ¡ may be $o bo/d +o a$k, why have you cho$en +o con+ac+ me?**

**AN: ¡ don'+ mean +o be rude,**

**AN: bu+ ¡ am $¡mp/y cur¡ou$ of your mot¡ve$**

**SD: Don't worry About it 8)**

**AN: $o**

**AN: are you go¡ng +o exp/a¡n**

**AN: or mus+ ¡ con+¡nue gue$$¡ng****?**

**SD: of Course i'(( Exp(ain, si((y!**

**SD: We((**

**SD: i Have this Friend**

**SD: And he Spends his Time making Games.**

**AN: ye$, and?**

**SD: he Recent(y programmed This one Game for The husktop**

**SD: It's called Sgrub**

**SD: and We need A bunch Of players In order To make Teams.**

**AN: $o a$ a $o/ut¡on, you decided +o a$k random +ro/$ you've never me+ before**

**SD: Yep, basically!**

**SD: so, Do you Want to Join? You'(( be On team Ruby, because That's my Team.**

**AN: erm**

**AN: $ure, ¡ gue$$.**

**SD: awesome! **

**SD: Btw, What's your Name? my Friend said This game Is going To take A lot Of teamwork, So we Might as Well get To know Each other! 8)**

**AN: my name ¡$ Corvu$. **

**AN: and who m¡gh+ you be?**

**SD: I'm stella 8)**

**SD: And you Should message My friend To tell Him you'(( Be on My team, So he'(( Send you A link For the Game.**

**SD: his Trolltag is wretchedNightmare.**

**AN: a/r¡gh+, +hen.**

**SD: Great! i'(( Tell him To expect You 8D**

**surrealisticDreamer [SD] **ceased pestering **anonymousNightingale [AN].**

Your name is Corvus Pinnar, and you have no idea how much shit you have gotten into.


	2. A Bear Becomes a Noble Steed

**I am becoming annoyed with auto correct. The game is Sgrub, not Shrub. Gosh.**

**Your faithful writer,**

**Mobi**

* * *

Oh, look, it's another one of those trolls! What will his name be?

Worthless Poopface

No. Cut it out.

Noctay Albias

That's better.

Your name is NOCTAY ALBIAS. You are a male troll of six and a half sweeps. Your horns are TIGHTLY SPIRALED, so they look like they're simply grooved, similar to the horns of a MYTHICAL HORNED HOOFBEAST. Your sign is that of Pegasus. You are very skilled in GAME DESIGN, but are inexperienced with HACKING and BASIC COMPUTER PROGRAMMING. It's not like you aren't good at it, you simply have NO INTREST WHATSOEVER. You are MILDLY FAMOUS due to your wide-released GAME GRUB called THE TROLL STANLY PARABLE. You have a strong interest in MYTHICAL BEINGS and MAGICAL GOINGS-ONS, and many of your VIDEO GAMES feature the BIOLOGICALLY DUBIOUS. You also have a soft spot for ROLE-PLAYING. Your average outfit consists of a too-big, brown LONG SLEEVED SHIRT with your sign in teal, a pair of BLACK PANTS, and white SHOES. Your hair is short and cut neatly.

Your HIVE is located on the top of a large HILL, around many other HIVES similar in structure to yours. It is not IMPRESSIVELY LARGE, due to it only having four BLOCKS, not including the block containing the load gaper and the abolition trap, but it SUITS YOUR NEEDS. The most commonly occupied BLOCK in your HIVE is your TECHNOBLOCK, where you do all of your GAME DESIGNS. You prefer to create games here rather than your RESPITEBLOCK due to the GAME GRUBS taking up way too much room. You have many GAME GRUBS in this room, including a personally altered FLARP GAME GRUB that gives you SIGNIFICANT ADVANTAGES during GAMEPLAY.

Your lusus is a large and lumbering CHOLERBEAR who you affectionately call Doofus. He has LITTLE TO NO INTELLECTUAL SKILLS, and often REMAINS IMMOBLE unless taking orders. Doofus is more of a GUARD or WAR MACHINE than a CUSTODIAN, so you basically taught yourself how to do everything.

You have many FRIENDS, but you have a large palecrush on STELLA JAYLAN. Sometimes you feel like SHE FEELS THE SAME, but you are TOO NERVOUS to ever ask her. You are an ADVENTURER, and have a fondness for SHINY OBJECTS. Your HIVE is located close to a LARGE CAVE SYSTEM in which PRECIOUS GEMS are often hidden. You really enjoy finding RUBIES and DIAMONDS. You also really dislike GOLD and SILVER, as they are METAL and not GEMS. You tend to HOARD ANYTHING YOU FIND WITH GEMS IN IT in one of your four BLOCKS.

When you speak, your voice is **S(-)arp and to the po*nt, **and you type in teal, same as your blood color. Your trolltag is **wretchedNightmare. **Your strife specibus is pickkind, and your weapon of choice is your TRUSTY IRON PICKAXE. Your preferred modus is EYE-SPY, where the image of the chapchalouged item is transferred onto a larger picture, and to retrieve the item, one must locate the item in the picture.

What do you do?

Noctay: Retrieve arms.

Why would you do that? Your arms are right here, attached to the rest of yourself. Even if you didn't have arms, why would you even hope to retrieve them, since you would have nothing to retrieve your arms with, considering your grasping prongs are attached quite firmly to the said arms that apparently you are ment to retrieve.

Noctay: bark like a dog and devour your Game Grubs.

Why the fuck would you ever even consider doing that. First of all, you have an odd and unreasonable hatred to barkfiends, and second of all, your Game Grubs are not only precious bits of equipment, but also mildly inedible. Yes, they do have the word 'grub' in it, as does the majority of Alternian foods, but seriously. You are not that fucking stupid.

Pull yourself together, Poopface.

Noctay: ride your lusus around and become awesome.

You walk outside of your hive and approach Doofus the Cholerbear. Your unintelligent lusus lets out a fatherly roar, and you climb on Doofus's back. You ride around on your really slow custodian for a few hours, partaking in much-needed lusus-troll bonding time. The ride was basically just walking down the hill and back.

You do not need to become awesome, because you already are very awesome!

After returning to your hive, you work on your latest development of Game Grub for a bit. It seems like it is almost ready to boot up. You made it so that multiple players can be on a singular Game Grub and access the Grub from anywhere on the planet of Alternia by using a link.

You think Stella would be interested in this particular game.

Noctay: contact your palecrush.

**wretchedNightmare [WN] **began trolling **surrealisticDreamer [SD] **at 22:45.

**WN: (-)ello, SJ.**

**WN: Are you busy?**

**SD: He((o, nocty! nope, Not busy At all 9)**

**WN: Judg*ng by t(-)e w*****nk and t(-)e (s replacing ls**

**WN: Would *t be correct to assume you are currently refer*ng to yourself by your f*rst name?**

**SD: Yep 8D**

**SD: now That we Got that Awkward part Out of The way...**

**SD: What was It that You wanted To talk About?**

**WN: * (-)ave recently created a new Game Grub**

**WN: Using the data from an old, unusable one * recently rece*ved**

**WN: T(-)*s game**

**WN: t*tled Sgrub**

**WN: *s best played w*t(-) two groups of s*x**

**WN: And * was wonder*ng *f you wanted to be t(-)e leader of one of t(-)ese teams.**

**SD: of Course i Can be A team C****aptian 8)**

**SD: Can i Be on The ruby Team?**

**WN: * never ment*oned t(-)e team names...**

**SD: i Know, but Whenever you Have teams, They're always The diamond Team and Ruby team 8)**

**WD: * must admit**

**WD: T(-)at *s very muc(-) true.**

**SD: I knew It XD**

**SD: so Can i?**

**WD: Of course.**

**SD: Yay!**

**WD: W(-)en you f*nd someone, make sure t(-)ey know to message me so *'ll know w(-)o to send the l*nk to.**

**SD: alright 8)**

**wretchedNightmare [WN] **ceased trolling **surrealisticDreamer [SD].**

Hmm. That went well.

Noctay: dick around with the Game Grubs.

You prefer the term "improve and test," but dick around pretty much summarizes your actions. You, however, do not test Sgrub, due to the fact that two players were necessary to begin playing. You truthfully have no idea what the game is about or what it will do, due to you only having to add a few codes here and there to make it work and most of the coding being complete shithive maggots. But you do play through THE STANLY PARABLE about fifty times, and that takes up about an hour.

You can hear your husktop alerting you of someone.

Noctay: respond to this unfamiliar (yet oddly familiar at the same time) troll.

**anonymousNightingale [AN] **began trolling **wretchedNightmare [WN] **at 23:32

**AN: he/o +here**

**WN: W(-)o are you, and w(-)ere d*d you get my trolltag?**

**WN: * t(-)oug(-)t t(-)at * (-)ad made *t *mposs*ble to be trolled on Random Mode.**

**AN: my name ¡$ Corvu$**

**AN: and ¡ wa$ ¡nformed by $omeone c/a¡m¡ng +o be your fr¡end**

**AN: +ha+ you where /ook¡ng for p/ayer$**

**AN: and accord¡ng +o +h¡$ $omeone who$ name ¡$ $+e/a**

**AN: ¡ am now apparen+/y now par+ of +he Ruby +eam.**

**WN: O(-)**

**WN: * suppose Stella dec*ded to *nv*te strangers**

**WN: Makes sense**

**WN: Cons*der*ng t(-)e game requ*res twelve players**

**WN: And our soc*al c*rcle *s very l*m*ted**

**AN: $orry**

**WN: Don't be. T(-)ere *s noth*ng to be sorry about.**

**WN: * w*ll send you bot(-) l*nks once both teams are full.**

**AN: +hank you**

**anonymousNightingale [AN] **ceased trolling **wretchedNightmare [WN]**

You really should find someone to be on your team. You wouldn't want Stella to get every single one of her players before you could get even one!

You glance through the currently online trolltags for a few minutes until you find one that would be the most tolerable to be forced to work together with.

Noctay: gain a member for team Diamond.

**wretchedNightmare [WN] **began trolling **potentSolarstream [PS] **at 23:40

**WN: (-)ello, NV**

**WN: Are you busy at t(-)e moment?**

**PS: /\/(), in {****a¢t, I a/\/\ /\/()t &u£¥ at t}{€ /\/\()/\/\€/\/t.**

**PS: /\/\¥ |)a¥ }{a£ b€€n ?arti¢u[ar[¥ un€\/€/\/t{u[.**

**WN: Day?**

**WN: O(-), r*ght. * keep forgetting. Your we*rd jade blood lets you be dayternal or w(-)atever t(-)e fuck you call staying up all day.**

**WN: * am sorry *f * woke you up.**

**PS: N(), t}{at \/\/a£ {i/\/€.**

**PS: I |)I|) n()t a¢tua#y /\/\€an t}{at I \/\/a£ u? a# |)a¥**

**PS: I }{a\/€ £i/\/\?[¥ (_-r()\/\/-/\/ a¢¢u£t()/\/\€|) t() r€{€ri/\/(_- t}{e ti****/\/\€ t}{at I £?€/\/|) a\/\/a|{€ a£ |)a¥.**

**WN: Do you want to know somet(-)*ng, NV?**

**WN: Your typ*ng qu*rk makes *t extremely (-)ard to read w(-)at you are attempt*ng to say.**

**PS: &ut i{ ¥()u |)i£[I|{€ it £() /\/\u¢}{**

**PS: T}{€/\/ \/\/}{¥ ar€ ¥()u tr()#i/\/(_- /\/\€?**

**WN: * need to ask you a quest*on.**

**WN: *ve been work*ng on t(-)*s game**

**PS: ¥€£ I# |)() it.**

**WN: and *t needs lots of trolls *n order to play *t**

**WN: Wa*t w(-)at**

**PS: \/\/}{at€\/€r it i£ I# |)() it.**

**PS: A# ¥()ur (_-a/\/\€£ ar€ &a|)a££**

**PS: A/\/|) \/\/}{o |{/\/()\/\/£**

**PS: /\/\a¥&€ t}{i£ (_-a/\/\€ \/\/i# &€¢()/\/\€ t}{€ /\/€+t £ta/\/[¥ ?ara&[€**

**PS: ¢()u/\/t /\/\€ i/\/**

**WN: Great. *ll send you t(-)e l*nk once we get enough players.**

**wretchedNightmare [WN] **ceased trolling **potentSolarstream [PS]**

Writer: use End Chapter

Move is super effective!

Chapter is ENDED!


	3. Several Hissbeasts are Brutally Murdered

**I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who's commented. I'm just full of thanks, and other mushy stuff like that :D You guys are awesome! All the comments make me all motivated and stuff, and they just make me all happy.**

**Your faithful, and really fucking happy, writer,**

**MoDouRa**

* * *

Noctay: Be the other troll.

Yeou are now the Other Troll.

Corvus: celebrate wiggling day.

You usually don't celebrate it, though, so why would you celebrate it today? The only special thing that happens on your wriggling day is that at a random time during the night, Roberto would come to you, and you'd have some epic lusus-troll bonding time while going Snake Hunting, which is the most delicate of tasks.

Speaking of snake hunts, here comes your lusus now.

You clamber on top of Roberto, and the two of you take off into the air.

Flying is awesome. It's not like you have this crazed dream of one day growing wings and flying with the birds, but at least traveling by lusus is better than by foot. Your messed up front really gets in the way some times.

During the Snake Hunt, you and your lusus manage to catch several poisonous snakes, which were your favorite mostly because you could use their venom in some of your crazily deadly poison concoctions. One of the bigger ones had just killed a large wingbeast, and you had capchalouged the feathery carcass when Roberto wasn't looking. You didn't approve of the hunting of birds, but sometimes you like to take the poor, already dead ones and use their feathers to make the Fangmates. Because it's not like those are made commercially like Scalemates. They're made from real snake carcasses and bird wings.

When you return to your hive, you discover that your husktop had been chiming for a while.

Corvus: Answer.

**bottomlessCrevice [BC] **began trolling **anonymousNightingale [AN] **at 23:35

**BC: HeY**

**BC: HaPPY WRiGGLiNG DaY, FReaK**

**BC: HeLLo?**

**BC: You DoN'T HaVe aNY TiMe iN YouR BuSY SCHeDuLe To THaNK Me FoR ReMeMBeRiNG?**

**BC: i BeT You'Re oFF CuLLiNG a SHiTToN oF LiTTLe MiCe WiTH YouR STuPiD TeaL LuSuS BeCauSe iT MaKeS You FeeL LiKe LeSS oF a LoSeR [:=**

**BC: YouR SuCH a DiSGRaCe, PiNNaR.**

**BC: i HaVe No iDea WHY a TeaL BLooD CuSToDiaN WouLD eVeR CHooSe aN oLiVe, NeVeRLeSS oNe WHo CaN'T eVeN FuCKiNG WaLK WiTHouT THe HeLP oF a MeTaL STiCK.**

**BC: THaT SPLeeNFoWL MuST Be eVeN MoRe BRaiN DaMaGeD THaN THe ReST oF iTS STuPiD SPeCieS.**

**AN: fuck off, you b¡+ch.**

**BC: aWWWW**

**BC: iS THe WiDDLe WiGGLeR aNGWY?**

**AN: go craw/ back ¡n+o +he ho/e you came from and d¡e a pa¡nfu/ dea+h.**

**BC: eWWW**

**BC: THaT HaTe HaD BeTTeR Be PLaToNiC.**

**AN: OF COUR$E ¡+$ P/A+ON¡C YOU $TUP¡D $HADOWBEAST!**

**AN: MY HA+RED FOR YOU ¡$ JU$+ $O FUCK¡NG HA+EY +HA+ ¡ WOU/D K¡/ YOU BEFORE EVEN HAV¡NG +HE CHANCE +O GE+ ANYWHERE FUCK¡NG CLO$E TO A QUADRAN+ W¡+H +HE L¡KE$ OF YOU.**

**BC: GooD**

**BC: BeCauSe i WouLD NeVeR HaTeCRuSH oN CRiPPLeD FReaK LiKe You =:]**

**AN: $+op bo+her¡ng me, $haden.**

**anonymousNightingale [AN] **blocked **bottomlessCrevice [BC].**

You hate that stupid, ugly, good-for-nothing fucker who just has to take any chance she can to just fuck your life up even worse than it already is. Platonicly, of course.

She not only had the nerve to make you feel horrible about yourself on your wriggling day, of all days, but she just had to make fun of Roberto. No one makes fun of Roberto. No one. Not ever.

Roberto is not _stupid. _He's probably just colorblind. It's not his fault he chose a... _an _Olive blood instead of teal. They're pretty fucking similar colors.

In fact, Roberto is the most intelligent of the Spleenfowl, in your opinion. He didn't squawk as much as the others, and instead has his own adorable cawing noise, and he actually has a brain. He can solve puzzles better than you suspect she could.

So fuck her.

Platonicly.

Seriously, you've never even actually met her before. You once talked when she reached you while using Random Mode, as most trolls who actually talk to you do, and the first conversation was quite pleasant. But then, she trolled you a few nights later, and she had said you were keeping secrets from her and she oddly knew that your lusus was not ever associated with your particular blood color, and she knew about your messed up frond. How could she have known that, you almost never talk to trolls in person! But ever since then, she became your own personal stalker, and never leaves you alone for one. Fucking. Minute.

Whenever you blocked her, she made a new trollian and just annoyed you even more. You once tried to change your own trollian account (it used to be aerialNixen), but she literally had found it about ten minutes after you made it. After that, you just sort of gave up, and only block her when you want to just buy a few minutes peace.

And, of course, she managed to make a new trolltag in about twenty minutes.

**basicallyContinuous [BC] **began trolling **anonymousNightingale [AN] **at 24:03

**BC: WeLL THaT WaS RuDe**

**BC: You SHouLD ReaLLY THiNK aBouT HoW oTHeRS MaY FeeL BeFoRe You aCT**

**BC: oR eLSe SoMeoNe LeSS MeRCiFuL THaN Me MiGHT JuST CuLL You**

**BC: =:]**

**AN: /EAVE**

**AN: ME**

**AN: A/ONE.**

**AN: /E+ ME HAVE $OME PEACE AND QU¡E+ FOR ONE**

**AN: FUCK¡NG**

**AN: DAY.**

**BC: LET Me THiNK aBouT iT...**

**BC: HMMMMM...**

**BC: HoW aBouT...**

**BC: No. =:D**

**AN: HOW ABOU+ YOU GO FUCK YOUR$E/F ON $OMETH¡NG $HARP AND BURN¡NG W¡+H +HE ¡N+EN$¡+Y OF A +HOU$AND $UN$.**

**BC: HaHa HaHa**

**BC: GooD oNe, FReaK.**

**BC: You GoT LuCKY ToDaY, FReaK.**

**BC: SoMeoNe eLSe aCTuaLLY WoRTH MY TiMe WaNTS To CHaT.**

**BC: SeeYa SooN =:D**

**basicallyContinuous [BC] **ceased trolling **anonymousNightingale [AN].**

You are now forever in dept to whoever took your enemy's attention off of you.

You now have a strong urge to crush your husktop, if only to stop her excessive bothering, but you resist. You still wanted to know what the Hell that game was that you had agreed to play. What was it called? Shrub? Something like that, but still, it probably wasn't. Shrub would be a really stupid name for a Game Grub. Unless, of course, all the Game Grub did was spawn bushes. Then it would be a very suitable name.

You hope it won't be a Game about bushes. That would suck.

Corvus: be that one troll.

You are now That One Troll.

But That One Troll has not been introduced yet! What will her name be?

That Onetroll

Seriously. That's just idiotic an uncreative. Try again, and be intelligent this time.

Stella Jaylan

That's better.

Your name is STELLA JAYLAN. You are a female troll of six and a half sweeps. Your HORNS are really weird, sticking up but with an awkward piece connecting them and they basically just look like ¢. Your SIGN is Canes Venatici. You sometimes like CURVY THINGS, but sometimes you prefer SHARP AND STABBY STUFF. Sometimes you CAN'T MAKE UP YOUR MIND. You have a passion for ART, sometimes SPLATTER PAINTING, and sometimes 3-D ART like SCULPTURES, preferably something STABABLE. Sometimes your OUTFIT consists of a BLACK SHIRT with your sign in PURPLE, and sometimes it's a PURPLE SHIRT with your sign in BLACK. Sometimes you wear a GREY SKIRT, and other times you wear BLACK PANTS. You always wear PURPLE SHOES, however. You sometimes wear your LONG, UNRULY HAIR down, and sometimes cover it with a PURPLE-AND-BLACK HAT sometimes referred to by highbloods as a CAP.

Your HIVE is large and extravagant, with A BLOCK FOR LITERALLY EVERYTHING. The BLOCKS in the BOTTOM HALF of your HIVE have all CURVED EDGES, SPLATTER PAINTED WALLS, and FLUFFY STUFF, while the BLOCKS on the TOP HALF of your HIVE are ALL ANGLES, and are filled with STABBY STUFF and SCULPTURES, many of which are DAMAGED from CONSTANT STABBING.

Your CUSTODIAN usually isn't around. Your LUSUS is an odd mix between a SEA SERPENT and a BARKBEAST. You call her Dogmom. Sometimes you like her for her FLUFFINESS and KINDNESS, while other times you pay more attention to her SHARP, STABBY TEETH and FEROCITY.

You have something called MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER, and when you are feeling fluffy, refer to yourself as STELLA, and when you are feeling particularly STABBY, you have others call you NALYAJ. You have many FRIENDS, but most of them you simply TOLERATE, except for your BEST FRIEND NOCTAY. NOCTAY is also the only troll you ENJOY CHATTING WITH when you are either STELLA or NALYAJ. You also have many MILDLY PROPHETIC NIGHTMARES that cannot be stopped by SOPOR SLIME.

You sometimes speak **With a F(uxuating Sort of Tone, **while sometimes you speak **IN A S][OUTY AND** **-»Y***** MANNOR. **Your blood color is Purple, as is the color of your type, but you only really care about that when you're Nalyaj. Sometimes you use your whipkind strife specibus, and sometimes you use your knifekind specibus. You have a CHAOS MODUS, which is as unpredictable as the miracle modus, for it uses an infinite amount of variables when you Captchalogue something to put it in a random modus. Your trolltag is **surrealisticDreamer.**

Stella: find more trolls to join your team.

You cannot do that, because you are currently Nalyaj!

Nalyaj: find more trolls to join your team.

**surrealisticDreamer [SD] **began trolling **basicallyContinuous [BC] **at 24:15.

**SD: ][ELLO T][ERE RANDOM TROLL THAT I ][AVE NEVER MET BEFORE.**

**SD: I COMMAND YOU TO JOIN MY TEAM OF RUBY SO I MAY ANNI][ILATE T][E COMPETITION.**

**SD: FOR I AM MOST LIKELY ][IG][ER UP IN T][E ][EMOSPECTRUM T][AN YOU**

**SD: AND I ][AVE T][E ABILITY TO CULL YOU BY T][E MEANS OF -»ING.**

**SD: IF I ][AVE ACCIDENTALLY CAME ACROSS A SEADWELLER**

**SD: I APPOLOGISE FOR MY LACK OF RESPECT DUE TO IGNORANCE.**

**BC: aPoLoGY aCCePTeD, THeN =:)**

**SD: O][**

**SD: YOU ARE A SEADWELLER?**

**BC: YeSSSSS =:D**

**SD: I AM ][ONORED TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE.**

**BC: You SHouLD Be =:]**

**BC: WHaT WaS THaT BiT aBouT?**

**BC: You KNoW**

**BC: THaT PaRT aBouT TeaMS aND SuCH?**

**SD: I AM THE LEADER OF TEAM RUBY AND I AM CURRENTLY SEARC][ING FOR MEMBERS.**

**SD: I WOULD CERTAINLY BE ][ONORED IF YOU JOINED MY TEAM.**

**BC: SuRe, WHY NoT?**

**BC: i'Ve aLWaYs FouND iT eNTeRTaiNiNG To CRuSH LoWBLooDS uNDeR MY FRoND NuBS =:D**

**SD: I T][ANK YOU FOR JOINING MY TEAM OF AWESOMENESS**

**SD: I WILL MAKE SURE T][AT NONE OF T][E REST OF MY TEAM WILL END UP -»ING US IN T][E BACK.**

**BC: GooD =:]**

**SD: BY T][E WAY, MY NAME IS NALYAJ ALLETS.**

**SD: W][O MIGHT YOU BE?**

**BC: SHaDeN uMBRaF**

**SD: I ALSO MUST INFORM YOU T][AT IN ORDER TO PLAY T][IS GAME, YOU WILL HAVE TO CONTACT wretchedNightmare IN ORDER TO RECEIVE A LINK FOR T][E SESSION.**

**BC: aLRiGHT, FiNe.**

**BC: You KNoW WHaT?**

**BC: i THiNK We aRe GoiNG To Be GooD FRieNDS =:D**

**SD: I AGREE.**

**surrealisticDreamer [SD] **ceased trolling **basicallyContinuous [BC].**

Reader: Be Future Corvus

You cannot be Future Corvus because that would be SPOILERS, and Corvus hates Spoilers.

Writer: End Chapter.

Writer runs program labeled "Wrap the Chapter up."

It works.

* * *

**Right, almost forgot to mention this. -» means Stab, just in case you didn't infer that.**


	4. A Plant is Fed

And suddenly, Noctay.

Why? Because I said so, that's why.

Right, so. At the moment, you are deciding on what other friends you have that you could possibly tolerate enough to recruit to your team. Your list is extremely limited.

Hmmm. What about..? No, not her. Or maybe...? No. Not in a million sweeps.

Ah. Here's an acceptable candidate.

**wretchedNightmare [WN] **began trolling **treacherousInterfector [TI]**

**WN: Greet*ngs, SE.**

**WN: * (-)ave a propos*t*on to make.**

**TI: im Lis7E****ning.**

**WN: * understand t(-)at you are a troll of action.**

**WN: Correct?**

**TI: yEs, 7ha7 is corrEc7, i suPPosE.**

**WN: * (-)ave come across a new Game**

**WN: and would l*ke for you to (-)elp test *t.**

**TI: no. iF i7's any7hing Like your mindFuck of a gamE s7anLy ParabLE, i won'7 PLay i7. i don'7 LikE your gamEs.**

**WN: Yes, * am aware of t(-)at.**

**WN: But * was not actually t(-)e one to make t(-)e game, and * actually (-)ave l*ttle to no *dea of w(-)at *t *s.**

**TI: oh, i sEE.**

**TI: you'rE using 7hE ****mys7Ery card on mE now, arEn'7 you.**

**TI: i rEsPEc7 your LEvELs oF cunning, noc.**

**TI: becausE i7 workEd.**

**TI: i'LL pLay your s7uPid gamE.**

**WN: T(-)ank you. * w*ll send you t(-)e l*nks soon.**

**wretchedNightmare [WN] **ceased trolling **treacherousInterfector [TI]**

Wow. That was... about a bajillion times easier than you had thought. The estimated conversation time was about three hours, but it ended up being more like ten minutes.

So, erm, now what should we do? Screw it, let's introduce a new character.

I'm not asking you for her name this time. I no longer trust you.

Novali Varlae

See, wasn't that so much easier?

Your name is NOVALI VARLAE. You are a female troll of six and a quarter sweeps. Your HORNS are large, and branch off, so they look like the ones found on the head of a SPECIFIC BREED of WILD HOOFBEAST, otherwise known as a DEER. Your SIGN is known as Grus. You, unlike any other level in the hemospectrum, but basically the same as every single member of the JADES, have a high sense of FASHION, and you do not really have a NORMAL OUTFIT. The one you are wearing now you consider to be HIGHLY FASHIONABLE, and that's all you really need to know about it, isn't it?

Your HIVE, along with the many HIVES that surround your own, is SPACIOUS, and allows COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF LIGHT in during the day through the many WINDOWS that you would not find in any other colored blood's HIVE. As a JADE BLOOD, your skin has a HIGHER RESISTANCE to Alternia's BURNING SUN. In fact, you might be able to go outside during the day for A WHOLE TEN SECONDS before burning up like a PROVERBIAL SHELLBEAST on the PROVERBIAL SKILLET. The inside has several blocks with GARDENS, along with some blocks to do FASHION RELATED THINGS.

Your LUSUS is a VIRGIN MOTHER GRUB. You guess it's kind of rare, but the author decided that this would help the plot in some way in the future.

You have many friends due to to your overall kind nature, but a lot of the time people avoid talking to you due to your CONFUSING TYPING QUIRK. You probably will have to change it eventually. Oh, well. You like all types of flora, but you are particularly fascinated by PLANTS OF THE CARNIVOROUS PERSUASION.

You speak **i/\/ t}{€ /\/\()£t €[()O-u€/\/t \/\/a¥ ?()££i&[€, **and in a green only slightly lighter than your JADE BLOOD. Your strife specibus is macekind, with your TRUSTY MACE, and your Sylladex is a WALLET MODUS, because you can. Your trolltag is **potentSolarstream.**

What will you do?

Novali: Investigate door marked "Geffor."

Ok, you guess. You already know what's inside that block, so you see no point in 'investigating' it, but you suppose the little guy may need some company.

You open the door and you are immediately greeted by one of the most monstrous plants in all of Alternia. And you aren't exaggerating, either. You entered a contest, and those results never lie. Like, ever.

The plant mildly resembles a cross between a tree, a horrorterror, and a large spider. One long, spiny tendril out of thousands lazily lifted into the air and did a little wave. You had taught him that. You're just so proud of your little baby. Except he isn't exactly little, considering he's bigger than your lusus, and not really a baby, considering he sometimes acts more mature than your lusus on occasion. Oh, you almost forgot to mention. He's a bit more sentient than the average carnivorous plant.

Geffor lets out a loud grumbling noise that sounds like pieces of wood scraping against each other. You had discovered a while ago that this was how he communicates, but you have yet to find out what exactly is it that he's saying. Perhaps if you had the right technology, you may one day find out.

But you have no access or understanding of technology that advanced, so you usually settle for tentacle movements and pantomiming. It pretty much works most of the time. With a fairly vague flailing of leafy branch-thingys, Geffor communicates that he, in fact, is quite hungry. Or at least, you're pretty sure that he's trying to say that, a lot of his movements are easy to confuse.

Novali: feed the Plantbeast-thing known as Geffor.

From a block connected to Geffor's designed precisely to keep things fresh as long as physically possible, you drag out a giant sack filled with the corpses of beasts of an insect-like persuasion. Geffor occasionally partakes in the occasional sacks of cheese vermin and maybe even a moobeast or two, but usually he's satisfied by these beetle bags. Of this, you are grateful, due to the fact you hate having to go on hunting trips to find Geffor food when it's just so much easier to go foraging for insects.

Geffor, right when he spots the sack, picks it up in a tendril and shoves the entire thing down his nutrition tube. That should keep him calm for a while.

Novali: return to your respiteblock.

Even though you consider Geffor one of your close friends, you always run the risk of him mistaking you for his next meal if you stay in his room for too long, so you exit the block, making sure to lock the door behind you. It's not like three inches of steel would stop him if he feels like rampaging, but it's more for your peace of mind than anything else.

You scamper... No, not scamper, you don't _scamper. _You _dart, _yes, that's better. You dart back to your respiteblock, inside which your husktop is once again chiming, alerting you to someone attempting to communicate with you.

Novali: answer immediately, you don't have time to hesitate.

This thought confuses you, considering you have plenty of time to hesitate. You still answer the troll, though, because you don't want to be rude.

**treacherousInterfector [TI] **began trolling **potentSolarstream [PS]**

**TI: hELLo LaE**

**TI: quick ques7ion**

**PS: ¥€£, \/\/}{at i£ it?**

**TI: did ias con7ac7 you and rEquEs7 your Par7iciPa7ion in ano7hEr onE ****oF his shi7y gamEs?**

**PS: i/\/|)€€|). }{€ |)i|), i/\/ {a(t, (){{€r /\/\€ a s?()t ()/\/ }{i£ t€a/\/\.**

**TI: im going 7o assumE 7ha7 you accEP7Ed his oFFEr.**

**TI: bEcausE you aLways accEPT his gamE oFFErs.**

**TI: i s7iLL don'7 undErs7and why, 7hough.**

**PS: /\/()(ta¥ /\/\a|{€s 0-ua[it¥ (_-a/\/\€£ a/\/|) ¥()u |{/\/()\/\/ it**

**TI: no. his gamEs makE no sEnsE. 7hEy havE no PLo7 or any7hing 7ha7 makEs a gamE quaLi7y.**

**TI: bu7 anyways**

**TI: do you havE any idEa oF wha7 7his gamE is going 7o bE abou7?**

**PS: /\/(), /\/()(ta¥ /\/€\/€r t()[|) /\/\€.**

**PS: &ut i &€t £t€[[a |{/\/()\/\/£**

**PS: £}{€ u£ua[[¥ |)()€£**

**TI: yEah**

**TI: your righ7**

**TI: iLL go ask her**

**treacherousInterfector [TI] **ceased trolling **potentSolarstream [PS]**

Well, that was... Interesting. Usually, when you talk with TI, your discussions are quite a bit longer than that. TI seemed almost anxious to find out what this game was about, and it made you curious.

And you should be, because this game will change everything, even though you don't know it.

* * *

**Gwerg. I'm starting to run out of inspiration for new characters. I've decided to ask you guys for help. No matter if you are a devoted reader or just skimming through this as a time-waster, if you are willing to have your idea most likely used in the complete opposite way you envisioned it, I would appreciate a PM with an idea or two on character themes :)**

**Your faithful writer,**

**Mobi**


	5. A Ship is Sunk (Not Really)

Be that other troll.

You are now that other troll.

Cue Introduction

Your name is SEBIAN ERSÆN. You are a male troll of six sweeps and twenty nights. Your HORNS are very UNUSUAL. Instead of being STICKY-UPY like most HORNS, yours CURVE around your head and INTERTWINE in the back, which makes them look a bit like a CROWN or CIRCLET. Your SIGN is Boötes. Your current attire is SIMPLE, a pair of BAGGY GREY PANTS, CRIMSON RED SHOES, and a GREY SHIRT with your sign on it in the same shade of crimson as your shoes.

Your HIVE is very RUN DOWN. It's not even a HIVE that you designed. It's just some OLD CAVERN that looks like someone else had lived there LONG AGO. It looks like this because there was someone who used this CAVERN as their HIVE a LONG WHILE AGO. Your HIVE really only has one BLOCK, which you use as a MULTIPURPOSE BLOCK. It's not even CLOSE to be considered CLEAN, with scraps of old MEALS long forgotten and your scattered PRECIOUS ITEMS that you enjoy HOARDING.

Your LUSUS is one of the RARE types. He's basically a GIANT CHEESE VERMIN who you call RATDAD. RATDAD has the strange ability to smell, hear, and taste DEATH, which can be useful on occasion, especially with your ABILITIES.

You do not have many CLOSE FRIENDS, due to your to-the-point PERSONALITY and your MILDLY MORBID FASCINATION with DEATH, but the TROLLS you have not yet managed to SCARE OFF have proved several times to be WORTH the effort it takes to MAINTAIN A PROPER PLATONIC PALESHIP and/or PLATONIC ASHENSHIP.

When you talk, **you havE 7hE 7EndEncy 7o FLuxua7E in 7onE and voLumE, **and you like to type in a much deeper and redder red than your rust-colored blood. Your dream is to become a threshacutioner, but you dislike fighting with the puny sickle, so you use scythekind, in replica of the GREAT DOOMSAYER, a troll rooted in legend, thought to be the MASTER OF DEATH and the REAPER OF SOULS. Your fetch modus is fatekind, where you only can retrieve items when you actually need them in order for fate to work its course. Your trolltag is **treacherousInterfector.**

Now that your proper introduction has completed, what shall you do?

Sebian: begin questioning things.

You cannot do this, because you have already done this!

In fact, you are now attempting to find answers for your questions by questioning the troll who seems to always know the answers to your questions. For is questioning not simply a quest in which one searches for answers to their questions?

**treacherousInterfector [TI] **began trolling **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

**TI: hELLo, Lan**

**TI: i was hoP****ing 7ha7 you wouLd havE 7hE corrEc7 answEr 7o my quEs7ion**

**TI: considEring you oF7En know 7hE answEr 7o many diFFErEn7 quEs7ions**

**TI: hELLo?**

**SD: He((o sebby!**

**SD: sorry For taking So (ong To answer, I was Busy 8D**

**SD: So, what's The question You seem To be DYING to Te(( me About?**

**TI: i assumE 7ha7 ias has 7oLd you abou7 7hE gamE hE rEcEn7Ly madE/FixEd**

**TI: and aLso hE ProbabLy go7 you 7o pLay as wELL, corrEc7?**

**SD: yep! I'm captian Of team Ruby! 8D**

**TI: do you havE any idEa wha7 7his gamE ac7uaLLy is?**

**SD: Hmmm... that's A tough Question...**

**TI: do you no7 know?**

**SD: i Know, it's Just rea((y Hard to Exp(ain.**

**SD: I've had P(enty of Dreams about This game, So i Know a (ot about It,**

**SD: and The explanation Wi(( make No sense if I leave Out any Details**

**SD: But then It wou(d Take a Sweep's worth Of tro((ing To explain Everything.**

**TI: weLL 7ry as hard as you can to ExpLain wi7hou7 suFFoca7ing mE in my own borEdom**

**TI: bu7 makE i7 cLEar Enough so i'm no7 drowning in my own curiosi7y**

**SD: basica((y, It's a Cooperative game That can Alter reality Using a Server and Client program, And it Will doom Both our Planet and Race whether We play It or Not.**

**TI: how is it EvEn PossibLE for a gamE to doom any7hing o7hEr 7han a sociaL LiFe or brain cELLs?**

**SD: If we Don't p(ay It, this Universe wi(( S(ow(y fade Out of Existance, dooming Us a((, And if We do P(ay it, The p(ayers Wi(( be Temporari(y safe In a Separate p(anet/Rea(m thing Whi(e a(ternia Is being Destroyed by Meteors.**

**TI: oh**

**SD: and I think That we Wi(( a(so Be ab(e To create A new Universe if We manage To win.**

**TI: ...**

**SD: But don't Te(( anyone E(se about This**

**SD: the On(y reason Why i'm Te((ing you This is Because i Was worried You wou(d Refuse to P(ay**

**SD: And you Have to Play If we Want even A sma((****Chance of Winning**

**TI: ... oh**

**TI: i guEss 7ha7 mEans i7 was a good idEa to accEp7 ias's ProPosaL aF7Er aLL**

**treacherousInterfector [TI] **ceased trolling **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

That was... Interesting.

Sebian: Give yourself time to think about what the Hell this means.

In order to do this, you are now the other troll.

Who is this young lass?

Your name is SHADEN UMBRAF. You are a female seadweller of seven sweeps. Your HORNS stick straight up and are PERFECTLY PARALLEL. Your SIGN is known as Volans. You aren't the biggest fan of FLARPING or ROLEPLAYING OF ANY SORT, but you still do it because it gives you a chance to ANNOY AND ANNIHILATE all sorts of DWEEPS AND WIMPS. You like to think of yourself as REALLY FAMOUS AND LIKED, but that's not really true. at all. Your outfit consists of a FANCY and INTRICATE purple and violet DRESS with your SIGN on the LEFT SHOULDER, sewn in with DARK BLUE THREAD, along with BEJEWLED PURPLE SANDALS. Your wear a lot of NECKLACES and RINGS, as is the NORM with your blood color. Your HAIR is long and PERFECTLY STYLED.

Your HIVE is really big, CASTLE-LIKE, and AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN. Everything is PERFECTLY ORGANIZED, because though you will NEVER, EVER ADMIT IT, you are a MILDLY INSANE NEAT FREAK. You're simply GLAD that DUST can't settle UNDERWATER. Your RESPITEBLOCK'S walls are covered in VARIOUS ACTION MOVIE POSTERS. In your opinion, a MOVIE can only be considered GOOD if it contains at least THREE EXPLOSIONS, counting DRUMSPLOSIONS.

Your CUSTODIAN happens to be a large FANGFISH you refer to as SHARKMOM. Your LUSUS often disappears in order to go HUNTING, an activity you RARELY JOIN IN due to the COPIOUS AMOUNT OF LUSUS-HUNTING you already partake in.

You have much more ENEMIES than FRIENDS, and you're perfectly fine with that due to your close relationship with your MOIRAIL, who you have some unrequited RED FEELINGS FOR. You are perfectly fine with being PALEZONED, however, because you and your MOIRAIL are the CLOSEST OF PALEMATES. Now all you need to be completely satisfied is a KISMEISIS. You have a MINOR BLACKCRUSH on the FREAK OLIVE-BLOOD, but you're pretty sure that he's more at the hatelevel of wanting to kill you and rip out your entrails before skipping rope with them instead of having the urge to HATESNOG. You are PERFECTLY FINE WITH THIS.

When you speak, you have a tendency to ** aCCeNTuaTe SoMe SouNDS MoRe THaN oTHeRS, **and you type in a particularly elegant color, a few shades lighter than your violet blood. Your trolltag has changed many times, but at the moment it is **basicallyContinuous. **Your strife specibus is spearkind, and your weapon is a spear of legend, Fellrin's Razor, a spear used by almost every troll sharing your sign. Your fetch modus is Shatter, where you have to break the capcha card in order to retrieve the object. The good thing about this modus is that it comes with an infinite amount of capcha cards.

Now that you got that out of the way, what do you plan on doing?

Shaden: Pester your moirail.

**basicallyContinuous [BC] **began trolling **aquaticApoptosis**** [AA]**

**BC: HeY THeRe, PaLeFRieND =:]**

**AA: OH, UM, :~ TH:~ YOU, ~HAD-N_?**

**BC: oF CouRSe iT iS, You BiG DooF =:D**

**AA: W-!, H: T"-R-_! W"Y D:D YOU C"ANG- YOUR TRO!TAG T":~ T:M-_?**

**BC: FReaK BLoCKeD Me aGaiN =:[**

**AA: YOU TWO AR- ~O B!ACK_! ^OuO^**

**BC: CuT iT ouT, ZeRoTH, We aReN'T BLaCKCRuSHiNG.**

**BC: iT'S a KiLL-iF-We-MeeT ReLaTiOnSHiP, aND You KNoW iT.**

**AA: ~HAD-N AND FR-AKFROND SW:M:NG :N TH- ~-A**

**AA: H=A=T=- ~=N=O=G=G=:=N=G_!**

**BC: FiRST oF aLL, THaT'S WaY Too MaNY LeTTeRs FoR THaT SoNG**

**BC: #aND We aReN'T BLaCK! HoW MaNY TiMeS Do i HaVe To TeLL You THaT?!#**

**AA: ~ORRY ~HAD-N, : WA~ ;U~T T-A~:NG YOU ^OuO^**

**BC: WeLL, BaCK To THe ReaSoN i STaRTeD TaLKiNG To You iN THe FiRST PLaCe.**

**BC: SoMe LaNDDWeLLeR aSKeD Me To PLaY THeiR DuMB GaMe aND i WaNT You To PLaY Too! =:]**

**AA: ~OUND~ L:K- FUN_!**

**BC: JuST STaRT TRoLLiNG surrealisticDreamer aND TeLL HeR THaT i SeNT You**

**BC: aLLeTS SHouLD LeT You JoiN HeR TeaM**

**AA: GR-AT_!**

**basicallyContinuous [BC] **ceased trolling **aquaticApoptosis [AA]**

This game will probably be stupid as fuck, but at least you'll be able to spend some time with the best palemate ever!


	6. A Nap is Taken

Writer: Introduce that other Seadweller.

Yay. More introductions. Woopdie fuckin doo.

Your name is DELVIN ZEROTH. You are a male SEADWELLER of seven sweeps. Your SIGN is Delphinus, which is really rare and only one before you has ever had that sign considering you really shouldn't exist in the first place. Your HORNS are shaped a bit like ASKEW SEVENS that face in opposite directions, hence your constant use of ^OuO^, which is supposed to be a REPRESENTATION OF YOUR FACE, but is quite a poor one. Your common attire consists of a loose-fitting FUCHSIA SHIRT with your sign on it in WHITE, along with DARK GREY SWEATPANTS. You NEVER wear SHOES, ever, and your HAIR is LONG and TANGLED.

Your HIVE is VERY LARGE, FANCY, CASTLE-LIKE, and located ON THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN. It's also A COMPLETE MESS. There are CLOTHES scattered EVERYWHERE, tons of FISH swimming in and out of the windows you are MUCH TOO LAZY to bother closing, and several PIECES OF RANDOM JUNK. Your WALLS are splattered with TONS OF DIFFERENT PAINTS, so your entire HIVE is BRIGHT AND CHEERY.

Your CUSTODIAN has a STRIKING RESEMBLANCE to SHADEN'S, but tends to be much more DOCILE. Sometimes you refer to him as DOLPHINDAD, but that's way too much of a MOUTHFUL, so you usually just call him D-DAD. D-DAD has a tendency to WANDER OFF, and you just never have the MOTIVATION to go looking for him. D-DAD always comes back, anyways.

Many TROLLS, both SEADWELLERS and LANDWELLERS, refer to you as THE HEIR TO THE EMPIRE, but truthfully, you AREN'T. Just because you are ONE of THREE, and the OTHER TWO either ARE or ONE DAY WILL BE sitting on the THRONE, does not mean YOU WILL EVER HAVE THE CHANCE TO. Unless both the CONDENSE and her HEIRESS are DEAD will you ever have the chance to ascend to COMPETE ROYALTY. Not that you would WANT TO. That would take WAY TOO MUCH WORK. You already have to do ENOUGH, considering you are EXPECTED to assist the HEIRESS in feeding her HORRORTERROR OF A LUSUS. Your BEST MOIRAIL EVER also helps with this, even though SHE DOSEN'T HAVE TO.

You speak in **TH- MO~T LAZY WAY PO~~:B!-_. **When you type, you type in the same exact shade as your fuchsia blood because you're too damn lazy to choose any other color. Your strife specibus is crossbowkind, because you like the idea of a bow and arrow but 1) those take WAY too much effort to operate, and 2) bows and arrows don't work well underwater. Your fetch modus is called Fetch, where it's basically a modus without limits. You can have as many things as you want and take stuff out whenever you want. It's the rarest of all fetch modi. Your trolltag is **aquaticApoptosis.**

So, what are you going to do?

Nothing.

Wait what?

Ok, I guess we'll move on?

How about this girlie? She seems nice. With her cute little white cloak with brown stitches, covering her face... Oh, look, she's pulling it down... WAIT, IS THAT A TROLL SKULL? ON HER HEAD!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS CHICK?! AND WHY IS HER HIVE FILLED WITH ANIMAL CARCASSES?!

We'll get to her later, hopefully MUCH later. Let's go watch the Fuchsia do nothing.

Oh, wait, he _is _doing something!

Delvin: Ask to join.

**aquaticApoptosis [AA] **began trolling **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

**AA: UM_... H:_.**

**AA: :~ TH:~ A!-T~_?**

**SD: Not at The moment, But a((ets Is still Me. call Me ste((a 8D**

**AA: OH, ~ORRY BOUT DAT_.**

**AA: MY MO:RA:!**

**AA: ~HAD-N**

**AA: TO!D M- TO A~K YOU :F : COU!D JO:N TH- GAM- YOUR P!AY:NG_.**

**SD: of Course you Can join 8D**

**AA: AW-~OM- ^OuO^**

**SD: Go ahead And send A quick Message to wretchedNightmare And you'll Be set.**

**AA: KK**

**aquaticApoptosis [AA] **ceased trolling **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

That was short, but sometimes, that's what happens. Plus, you usually get distracted if a conversation goes on too long.

Wait, no... But you were barely introduced, it can't be nap time already...

Alright, so, I guess I have to pull someone else, then. Not -_her- _though. She's not coming in until later. Hmmm... Ah-ha, here's someone.

And... INTRODUCTION! Yipee.

Your name is CARNIA RELWAY. You are a FEMALE TROLL of six and a quarter sweeps. Your SIGN is Lupus. Your HORNS are fairly small, and odd because from the front they're thin and from the side they're thick. So basically your horns are REALLY FLAT. You enjoy SPARRING and ROLEPLAYING quite a lot, and often INCORPORATE the two. Your typical clothes are a WELL-FITTED GREY SPARRING OUTFIT, one similar to the UNIFORM of the NINJAMURI, a very selective group you one day hope to be a part of. The SPARRING OUTFIT has your SIGN on it in DARK BLUE. Your hair is SPIKED UP and NOT THAT SHORT, but NOT THAT LONG either.

Your HIVE is a SECRET UNDERGROUND HIVE, the location known only to TWO OTHER TROLLS. There are various weapons displayed all over, even though YOU NEVER USE MOST OF THEM. They're more for looks than for PRACTICAL USES. Your RESPITEBLOCK happens to also be the SPARRING ROOM, with a large mat covering MOST OF THE FLOOR. Throughout the rest of your HIVE are also several piles of ANIMAL BONES your LUSUS sometimes brings in.

Speaking of your CUSTODIAN, your LUSUS is a variation of WILD BARKFIEND that you call WOLFDAD. WOLFDAD is really fierce and awesome, but he has a SOFT SIDE, especially when it comes to your SAFETY. It's kind of SWEET, but also REALLY EMBARRASSING, especially when he freaks out when you and your friends are SPARRING.

You have a sizeable group of FRIENDS, but almost NONE OF THEM have seen you in person. The only ones who HAS are your MOIRAIL and KISMEISIS. They are also your SPARRING PARTNERS. Your MOIRAIL, however, is also your KISMEISIS'S MATESPRIT, but he is really good at standing in as an UNOFFICIAL AUSPICE, so your MOIRAIL is usually the one who keeps the SPARRING MATCHES from becoming CULLING MATCHES.

When you talk, **y^o^ur v^o^ice is quiet yet SNARLy, **and you type in a blue several shades brighter than your indigo blood. Your trolltag is **houndingZealot. **You have many strife specibi, due to your wide range of weapons, but your preferred specibus is stickkind. Your most commonly used weapon is a bamboo stick with a retractable blade that, when extended, makes the stick look more like a sickle than anything else. Your fetch modus is Hunt, a modus that makes the capchalouged item into a small animal when you want to retrieve it, and the small animal must be killed in order for the desired object to be uncapchalouged.

Now what?

Carnia: Do something.

Alright then.

You take out your bamboo sticks and attack one of the practice dummies scattered around your hive.

It's a bit boring when there's no one to attack you back.

Luckily, your husktop is ringing.

Carnia: Answer.

**exuberantQuickster [EQ] **began private memo **'t'H'i'S 'i'S REA'l''l'Y 'i'MPOR't'AN't'**

**exuberantQuickster [EQ] **invited **felinicSightfall [FS] **to private memo

**exuberantQuickster [EQ] **invited **houndingZealot [HZ] **to private memo

**EQ: A'l'R'i'GH't', GUYS.**

**FS: (|) -» +fs s¿inked**** in+ wha?s so impor?an? +he asked+**

**HZ: hz came in t^o^^o^. "yeah, what's with all the urgency?" she GROWLed, glaring at fs.**

**EQ: SORRY 'f'S AND HZ, NO 't''i'ME 'f'OR RP'i'NG R'i'GH't' NOW.**

**FS: (|) -» oooooooh, ?his mus? be impor?an?. your ?he one who a¿ways says ?heres never no't' never no ?ime ?o ro¿ep¿ay.**

**HZ: ...**

**HZ: even th^o^ugh that was a ROARable way t^o^ say that**

**HZ: i have t^o^ agree with the h^o^usecat.**

**FS: (|) -» hey, i'm no? a fucking houseca?, puppy!**

**HZ: TAKE THAT BACK, FLUFFASS!**

**EQ: %CU't' 'i''t' OU't'!%**

**EQ: %NO ONE CARES 'i''f' YOUR RP CHARAC't'ER 'i'S DOMES't''i'C OR NO't'!%**

**EQ: 't'H'i'S 'i'S REA'l''l'Y 'i'MPOR't'AN't', SO BO't'H O'f' YOU CAN JUS't' SHU't' UP AND 'l''i'S't'EN!**

**HZ: fine.**

**FS: (|) -» i¿ shu? up, bu? you can? make me apo?ogize.**

**EQ: 'i' WASN't' EXPEC't''i'NG YOU 't'O.**

**EQ: SO, WN 'i'NV'i''t'ED US 't'O HE'l'P 't'ES't' OU't' ONE O'f' H'i'S GAMES**

**EQ: BU't' 't'HERE'S A PROB'l'EM.**

**FS: (|) -» wha? prob¿em**

**EQ: YOU WERE SUPPOSED 't'O SHU't' UP.**

**EQ: BU't' 't'HE PROB'l'EM 'i'S 't'HA't' WN SA'i'D 't'HA't' 'i''t' WOU'l'DN't' BE 'f'A'i'R 'i''f' A'l''l' 't'HREE O'f' US WERE ON 't'HE SAME 't'EAM**

**EQ: SO ONE O'f' US HAS 't'O BE ON 't'HE O't'HER 't'EAM.**

**FS: (|) -» ?heres a simp¿e so¿u?ion.**

**FS: (|) -» me and eq on one ?eam, fs on ?he o?her.**

**HZ: fuck n^o^.**

**HZ: why d^o^nt y^o^u just man up and be the l^o^ne w^o^lf**

**FS: (|) -» no, ?hats your ?hing. besides eqs my ma?espri?.**

**HZ: so? eqs my m^o^irail, and y^o^u kn^o^w the saying, pales bef^o^re pails.**

**FS: (|) -» you jus? ~had~ ?o go ?here didn? you. ?ha?s jus? fucking disgus?ing.**

**EQ: S't'OP 'i''t'.**

**EQ: 'i'VE A'l'READY DEC'i'DED.**

**EQ: 'i'M 't'HE ONE GO'i'NG 'l'ONE WO'l''f'.**

**FS: (|) -» wai?, serious¿y, your ¿eaving me wi?h ?his douche**

**HZ: cant y^o^u rec^o^nsider?**

**EQ: NO, 'i''t'S F'i'NA'l'. 'i' A'l'READY 't'O'l'D WN.**

**exuberantQuickster [EQ] **banned **felinicSightfall [FS] **from responding to memo

**exuberantQuickster [EQ] **banned **houndingZealot [HZ] **from responding to memo

You have a feeling that this is either going to suck or be the best game you've ever played, ever.


	7. Shit is Beholded

Writer: Keep the ball rolling!

What, do you think I won't or something? Like, do you honestly think that I want to push back the beginning of ACTUAL STUFF, and therefore force myself to continue slaving over these mildly annoying, shitty introductions for longer than is absolutely necessary?

Fuck no. Of course I'll keep the ball rolling, there's no stopping this spherical device!

So behold my shit as I shove it in front of your eyeholes.

Don't blame me, It's your fault you clicked on this fic in the first place.

Now, go ahead and behold, I have to go fix the Fourth Wall, and all I have is masking tape and glitter glue. Wish me luck.

Uhh... behold?

Your name is KAEKER FELAYE. You are a MALE troll of exactly six sweeps and kajilian elevendy seventh point ninety percent and a half days old. OK, maybe that's not it, but you are a FAILURE at ANY AND ALL THINGS INVOLVING NUMBERS. You hate numbers. Your HORNS are a bit SMALL, but they're really POINTY and still bigger than your KISMEISIS'S. Your SIGN is Lynx. You, similar to both your MATESPRIT and KISMEISIS, are interested in both SPARRING and ROLEPLAYING, but significantly more interested in the LATTER. You really like MEOWBEASTS, but not those lame ones often kept as PETS. You like the WILD ONES. You wear a GREY SHIRT with your SIGN on it in a DARKER GREY. Your pants are BLACK and your SHOES are WHITE. You also wear a FANCY WHITE CAPE with a HOOD and WHITE FINGERLESS GLOVES. You aren't trying to hide your BLOOD COLOR or anything, but you do have a reason for wearing NEUTRAL COLORS, and that REASON will be explained LATER ON IN THIS INTRODUCTION THAT WILL PROBABLY BE LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONES. PROBABLY. Your HAIR is a mess.

Your HIVE is nothing special. From the OUTSIDE, anyways. From the OUTSIDE, your HIVE is a simple SHACK that looks big enough for maybe ONE or TWO BLOCKS. The INSIDE, however, is a GIANT UNDERGROUND LABYRINTH of expansions even you have not yet discovered. Your HIVE is filled with RANDOM ITEMS AND ARTIFACTS, and is a DISORGANIZED MESS. No two BLOCKS are alike, and you gave up COUNTING how many BLOCKS there are after it got into the double digits, but you know there's A LOT OF THEM. Your MAIN RESPITE BLOCK is basically the only BLOCK contained in the ABOVEGROUND PORTION of your HIVE, only because of CONVENIENCE. That BLOCK has a bunch of PILES OF ANIMAL BONES due to your LUSUS. You don't know why, but basically any TROLL with a carnivorous LUSUS has a bunch of PILES OF ANIMAL BONES. Well, in your HIVE, it's because your LUSUS has a habit of bringing DEAD CREATURES into your BLOCK. You think it might be some kind of PRESENT, at least in the eyes of your CUSTODIAN, so you can't bring yourself to moving them.

Your CUSTODIAN is some kind of LARGE WILD MEOWBEAST. His full name is BOBCATDAD, but that's way too long. CATDAD, however, makes him sound WEAK, and BOBDAD just sounds WRONG, so you usually just call him BOB. BOB is the kind of LUSUS who almost always stays by your side. He may be SMALL, but he's REALLY FIERCE and STRONG, and could easily beat up ANY PATHETIC BARKBEAST. But he's also FLUFFY, and that can be good, too.

You don't have many FRIENDS, and the ones you do have you met only through your MATESPRIT and KISMEISIS. Many TROLLS find you ODD because you cannot tell COLORS apart. At all. You have ABSOLUTELY NO CONCEPT OF COLORS WHATSOEVER. Most TROLLS who find that out think you're COLORBLIND, and they're RIGHT. Most assume that you were BORN COLORBLIND, so you let them think that. The only two TROLLS you've ever trusted with your SECRET are your MATESPRIT and KISMEISIS. So basically only FOUR LIVING BEINGS know about your SECRET, and that's including both YOURSELF and BOB. Well, five, but you don't like to talk about HER.

When you speak, **you rea¿y don? care wha? you sound ¿ike, **and you have absolutely no idea what color you type in. Others claim you type in a really light grey, but you aren't sure you believe them. You aren't sure what your blood color is either. Your MATESPRIT claims that you're a Cerulian, but your KISMEISIS insists that your blood is ORANGE with PINK FLECKS. You're more inclined to believe the former. You have two strife specibi, staffkind and swordkind. Your weapons are a simple six-foot staff and two shortswords that you dual wield. You prefer to use the staff while SPARRING, and prefer the shortswords while ROLE-PLAYING. Your fetch-modus is scratch and sniff. Your trolltag is **felinicSightfall.**

So, now that you're done beholding, what are you going to do?

Stuff.

You do stuff. This Stuff includes exploring your hive, because you felt like it, and why the fuck not?

Nothing exciting happens.

Why not? Because this is still an introduction chapter, dumbass. Nothing ever happens in these.

You return to your respiteblock and locate your husktop. Due to your boredom, you decide to troll one of your more... Unusual acquaintance who never fails to give you a really exiting conversation and/or role-playing session. You don't even know her actual name, just her trolltag and role-playing character's name. She doesn't know your name, either. To you, she is Zeatya the Wise, a skilled huntress who never actually kills anything, just sort of tracks stuff, and to her, you are Koryan the Swift, a fierce and noble member of a fierce race of wildcats that can talk and stuff.

**felinicSightfall [FS] **began trolling **indisputablyUnavalible [IU]**

**FS: (|) -» /koryan the swif? dar?ed ?hrough ?he shadows, his ?ai¿ ¿ashing and brigh? eyes g¿eaming\**

**IU: Zeatya the Wise pro-o-owled thro-o-ough the undergro-o-owth, stalking her prey. O-o-on this particular day, she was hunting a fairly large ho-o-ofbeast, no-o-othing to-o-o adventuro-o-ous.**

**FS: (|) -» /?he wi¿d and fierce meowbeas? koryan ¿eaped from ?he shadows and knocked over ?he wise and migh?y hun?ress.\ gree?ings friend /he meowed fierce¿y\ wha? goes ?hings wi?h you /he asked\**

**FS: (|) -» /fierce¿y\**

**IU: Zeatya the Wise pushed the silly wildcat o-o-off her. She sto-o-od up and gave him a little pet befo-o-ore replying, "Well, I was tracking so-o-omething, but it's no-o-ot very impo-o-ortant. Just a ho-o-ofbeast that angered a small drago-o-on because it was in his territo-o-ory. Serio-o-ously, yo-o-ou'd think a drago-o-on wo-o-ould be able to-o-o track a simple ho-o-ofbeast himself, but no-o-o, make the tracker do-o-o it."**

**FS: (|) -» /koryan ¿aughed before saying\ dragons are s?upid, ?hey wou¿dn'? know a horse from a i?s own shi?**

**IU: Zeatya fro-o-owned. "Have you ever even met a drago-o-on befo-o-ore?"**

**FS: (|) -» we¿ no bu? a s?upid dog i know me? one, and she said i? was dumber ?han a cho¿erbear we me? once, and i had doub?ed ?ha? ?hings sen?ience**

**FS: (|) -» oops /he rep¿ied fierce¿y\**

**IU: Zeatya's fro-o-own slipped into-o-o a grin o-o-once mo-o-ore when she said, "And yo-o-ou actually believed him? I tho-o-ought yo-o-our mo-o-otto-o-o was never trust a do-o-og because they're all liars and have fleas."**

**FS: (|) -» /koryan nodded and his norma¿y fierce face had a ¿ook of ?hough?fu¿ness on i? when he said\ ?rue, she was probab¿y jus? being ?he ¿ying skum she usua¿y is.**

**IU: ((O-o-oh, so-o-orry, I have to-o-o put a quick pause in the ro-o-oleplay. I go-o-otta po-o-of, so-o-omeo-o-one else is tro-o-olling me.))**

**FS: (|) -» ?ha?s ok, seeya soon!**

**felinicSightfall [FS] **ceased trolling **indisputablyUnavalible [IU]**

You wonder who would be trolling IU. She had told you many times that she didn't really talk to many trolls, and that you are really one of the only ones she talks to on a regular basis. When you first heard that, it made you feel kinda bad for her. But once you expressed your concern, she had insisted that she used to have a few friends, but there was this incident or something that made her despise them, and now she's perfectly fine with just having you as a rp buddy. You chose to believe her, because you have no reason not to.

You are about to say something along the lines of "Kaeker: Waste Some Time," but before you can, your husktop lets out a fairly loud chime, signalling that someone wants to contact you.

At first, you expect it to be IU, but quickly dismiss the idea. It has been mere seconds since she said that she would be chatting with another mystery troll, and IU, the kind of troll who'd use twenty words where two would suffice, would never be done that quickly.

You open trollian, and are immediately frustrated. Not this dickface again.

**hypoCritic [HC] **began pestering **felinicSightfall [FS]**

**HC: hey**

**HC: kittykaet**

**HC: kaeker**

**HC: you going to answer me or what**

**HC: helloooooo**

**FS: (|) -» oh, no? you again**

**FS: (|) -» wha? ?he fuck do you wan? from me ?his ?ime**

**FS: (|) -» and i s?i¿ have no idea why you know my fucking name**

**HC: wow**

**HC: i thought you were cat themed**

**HC: shouldnt that make you all soft and cuddly and other fluffy shit like that**

**FS: (|) -» how many ?imes do i have ?o say ?his**

**FS: (|) -» i?s no? some ¿ame house?ame meowbeas?**

**FS: (|) -» i?s a fucking wi¿dca?**

**HC: really**

**HC: thats not what rb described**

**HC: but then again she usually thinks that ferocious things are cute and that gross things are awesome so maybe thats what she ment**

**FS: (|) -» who ?he fuck is rb**

**HC: oh i guess she didnt talk to you yet**

**HC: she will probably soon though dont worry**

**HC: she never told me how it went but i bet you two will be awesome friends**

**HC: seriously you two are just like goddamn perfect for each other**

**FC: (|) -» if shes any?hing ¿ike you i doub? i?**

**FS: (|) -» and why wou¿d she know any?hing abou? me if she never me? me**

**FS: (|) -» and why ?he fuck were you talking ¿ike she a¿ready me? me or some weird shi? ¿ike ?hat**

**HC: sorry dude cant tell you that**

**HC: youll find out later**

**FS: (|) -» we¿ if you aren? going ?o ?e¿ me abou? ?ha? why ?he fuck are you bo?hering me**

**HC: oh right**

**HC: got off track there**

**HC: like some fucking train or something**

**HC: but anyways**

**HC: in your future**

**HC: yours not mine**

**HC: theres going to be a pop-up on your computer/husktop thingy**

**HC: and itll have a button-looking thing in the center**

**HC: whatever you do**

**HC: DONT CLICK IT**

**HC: no matter how tempting**

**HC: or how much your troll friends brother you about it**

**HC: dont do it**

**HC: you have been warned.**

**FS: (|) -» wai? wha?**

**hypoCritic [HC] **ceased pestering **felinicSightfall [FS]**

You fucking hate that guy. He always bothers you at the worst possible times, and he never tells you anything. And he doesn't even use a quick! Who the fuck even does that? And then there's the whole thing where he acts like he's some kind of goddamn time traveler. He's just a stupid whining wriggler begging for attention. Certainly not worth your time.

Well, at least that consumed some time, and now IU is trolling you again!

**indisputablyUnavalible [IU] **began trolling **felinicSightfall [FS]**

**IU: ((Alright, I'm back!))**

**FS: (|) -» grea?**

**FS: (|) -» whi¿e you were gone some quirk¿ess idio? decided ?o bo?her me**

**FS: (|) -» again**

**IU: ((O-o-oh, really? So-o-omeo-o-one like that has been chatting with me fo-o-or a while no-o-ow.))**

**FS: (|) -» rea¿y**

**FS: (|) -» is i? ?he doucesack hc**

**IU: ((No-o-o, I have never talked to anyo-o-one called hc.))**

**FS: (|) -» oh good, because hcs a s?upid idio?**

**FS: (|) -» were you ?a¿king ?o your quirk¿ess jus? now**

**IU: ((No-o-ope, just a tro-o-oll who-o-o wanted me to jo-o-oin their game.))**

**FS: (|) -» did you say yes**

**IU: ((I said that I wo-o-ould think abo-o-out it and tell them when I make my decisio-o-on.))**

**FS: (|) -» quick before ?hey find someone e¿se ?o fi¿ your spo? say you wi¿**

**IU: ((Why?))**

**FS: (|) -» because i'm in ?he game ?oo!**

**FS: (|) -» bu? i go? on a ?eam wi?h my kismeisis so ?hat sucks**

**FS: (|) -» bu? you can provide emo?iona¿ suppor?**

**IU: ((O-o-okay, I was just wo-o-orried that I wo-o-ouldn't kno-o-ow anyo-o-one if I played.))**

**IU: ((But no-o-ow that yo-o-ou're playing, I think it'll be really fun!))**

**IU: ((I'll be back in a bit, I'm go-o-oing to-o-o go-o-o tell WN that I'm planning o-o-on playing! :) ))**

**indisputablyUnavalible [IU] **ceased trolling **felinicSightfall [FS]**

And now, the chapter ends, and the Writer cheers in the corner because these shitty introductions are almost finished. Yay.


	8. A Wall is Broken for the Second Time

Oh, look, you found the Fourth Wall again!

But hah! You will never break it, it's been repaired way too well!

Oh, wait...

Fuck.

I guess glitter glue isn't a good replacement for superglue.

That sucks.

Now that you're here, go ahead and make yourself at home I guess, but please don't make fun of my hoodie. I'm a Writer of Mind. I'm not exactly god-tier yet, so this is a fake outfit, because I can't "rise up" until I kill myself off in a fanfiction, and I'm really not willing to do that.

Well, now that the Wall is shattered once again (and it was even broken last chapter, why must you be so persistent?) I might as well show you my List of Teamitudes.

Because seriously, there are way too many of these fuckers. I sure as hell would have forgotten which team they're all on if I didn't have this.

((That weirdo fangirl, who's wearing a simple mind-aspect hoodie that you literally can just get at that one Homestuck online store-place and claiming that it's a fake god-tier outfit, hands you a crumpled piece of paper with words on it. You decide to read it.))

TEAM RUBY:

1) Stella Jaylan (AKA Nalyaj Allets)

2) Corvus Pinnar

3) Shaden Umbraf

4) Delvin Zeroth

5) EQ (Name not yet revealed)

6) N/A

TEAM DIAMOND:

1) Noctay Albias

2) Novali Varlae

3) Sebian Ersæn

4) Carnia Relway

5) Kaeker Felaye

6) IU (Not yet named)

((You glare at the paper. This is useless! You could have just looked back to find this same exact information. You return to the story, so maybe now you can go back to talking without these damn parentheses.))

You are now EQ!

But your name is not EQ, you sillyhead, it's JEPRAL TIMRET. You are a MALE troll of exactly six sweeps, four perigees, nine days, seven hours, eleven minutes, and thirty-six seconds. You know this because you're JUST THAT GOOD. Where your MATESPRIT lacks in MATH KNOWELDGE, you have tons of it. Not all of it, though, you just always seemed to be painfully aware of TIME, which is usually why you put up with ABSOLUTLY NO NONSENSE WHATSOEVER. Your HORNS are triangular, and tilted backwards quite a lot. You, like the TROLLS from the past two introductions, have an interest in both ROLEPLAYING and SPARRING, but you have ways preferred SPARRING to ROLEPLAYING. That stuff often just seems like A HUGE WASTE OF VALUABLE TIME. Although you are prone to VIOLENCE, you are really good at CALMING OTHERS DOWN, and you are pretty much in control of your VIOLENCE. Your SIGN is Vulpecula, so that is the SIGN printed in OLIVE on your white, sleeveless shirt. Your PANTS are GREY, and your SHOES are a BRIGHT RED. Your HAIR is fluffy and sticky-uppy, and dyed orange, because why the Hell not.

Your HIVE was originally some ANIMAL BURROW, and really isn't a proper hive at all. You still like it, though. It has many ESCAPE TUNNELS and stuff. Unlike many of your FRIEND'S HIVES, yours is devoid in ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL OR LUSUS REMAINS. There are a few BERRY JUICE STAINS, but nothing worse than that. There are ROCKS everywhere, however, due to a CAVE-IN several sweeps ago (2 sweeps, 9 perigees, 1 week, 5 days, 19 hours, 58 minutes, 9 seconds ago, to be exact).

Your LUSUS is a large meowbeast-like creature that mildly resembles a dog and has a REALLY FLUFFY TAIL. You call him FOXDAD. FOXDAD does actually EAT ANIMALS, but he has the decency to bring the remains ELSEWHERE, because you, frankly, don't eat meat. Even though your CUSTODIAN is CARNIVOROUS, doesn't mean you can't be a HERBIVORE.

You guess your group of FRIENDS is fairly small, but it's still more than your MATESPRIT'S and MOIRAIL'S friends COMBINED. In fact, all of their friends that aren't you they met BECAUSE OF YOU. Everyone, including YOURSELF, think that you are way too nice, straightforward, and logically-minded to have any kind of BLACK RELATIONSHIP, but you have a side that even YOU don't know about. You can't talk about, because you are COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO THIS FACT.

When you talk, your voice is **F'l'A't' YE't' K'i'ND, **and you type in a bright green that you find more appealing than your dark OLIVE BLOOD. Your strife specibus is clubkind, and your preferred weapon is a simple mace. Your fetch modus is message in a bottle, because you sort of like the idea, and the bottles are really fun to smash. Your trolltag is **exuberantQuickster.**

So, now... Oh, your husktop is ringing, no need to ask.

Jepral: Answer.

**wretchedNightmare [WN] **began trolling **exuberantQuickster [EQ]**

**WN: (-)ello JT**

**WN: Do you have a moment to spare?**

**EQ: SURE, 'l'AY 'i''t' ME, WN.**

**WN: * don't know if you (-)ave been asked by SJ yet**

**WN: But * need to ask you somet(-)*ng.**

**EQ: 'l''i'KE 'i' SA'i'D, 'l'AY 'i''t' ON ME**

**EQ: ASK AWAY**

**WN: * (-)ave recently developed a new Game**

**WN: and was wonder*ng *f you**

**WN: along w*t(-) your two fr*ends, of course,**

**WN: would be w*ll*ng to (-)elp test*ng *t out**

**EQ: SURE, WHY NO't'**

**WN: But t(-)ere's one problem.**

**EQ: ?**

**WN: Due to you t(-)ree be*ng a well-known unstoppable force**

**WN: along w*t(-) t(-)e fa*rly small amount of space left *n the team's**

**WN: One of you (-)as to jo*n one team**

**WN: wh*le t(-)e ot(-)ers jo*n the ot(-)er team.**

**EQ: PU't' ME ON ONE 't'EAM AND PU't' 'f'S AND HZ ON 't'HE O't'HER ONE**

**WN: Really? Are you sure about t(-)at?**

**EQ: YES BECAUSE 'i''f' 'i' DON't' DO 't'HA't', E'i''t'HER 'f'S OR HZ W'i''l''l' END UP GE't''t''i'NG JEA'l'OUS**

**WN: o(-), okay, t(-)at makes sense.**

**WN: *'ll make sure to send all t(-)ree of you t(-)e link once we start.**

**wretchedNightmare [WN] **ceased trolling **exuberantQuickster [EQ]**

And then you proceed to have a conversation we have already seen in the prospective of another.

Jepral: Start being the weird one.

You are now one of the twelve weird ones.

Or, well, two out of the thirteen weird ones? You aren't sure, because this one isn't sure either.

Here's the point were shit gets complicated.

It's also the point where a dragged-out gag (stolen from a completely different thing that actually will have a major role in the plot of this timeline, but it's significance will not yet be explained because Corvus will murder me if I spoil the plot) is dropped completely, perhaps temporarily, for the sake of not completely being confusing and downright inconvenient.

So, your name is Zeltan Kenriw, sort of. Well, it used to be that, in your grubhood to early wrigglerhood, but was abandoned due to constant confusions. For a while, you referred to yourself and The Right Zeltan, but it made it seem like there's a _wrong _Zeltan, but there wasn't, just a Left Zeltan.

So, this is still confusing, so we'll clear this up before any further advancement in this confusing as fuck introduction.

You, as all other trolls, were once a grub. Like the rest of the grubs, you found a cozy stalagtite to make a cocoon of sorts in order to pupate into a wriggiler. But, quite unlike the others, instead of coming out all normal, you came out of your cocoon as two separate wriggilers. And not only that, but the two of you have only one horn. Yours is on the right side of your head, and his is on the left, hence you becoming Right Zeltan and him becoming Left Zeltan. But that didn't work, because as you mentioned before, it sort of made the Left Zelten seem like the bad one. So instead, you became Beltan, and he became Reltan.

Why? Well, we haven't gotten to that part.

You, well, not you, really, but Zeltan, was originally destined to be a great psionic, but after the Split, as you both now refer to it as, most assumed it unlikely to happen. For instead of the standard red-blue eye thing every psionic has, you both had eyes of the same color. Your eyes were blue, and his were red. Hence the naming. You can never be a good psionic now. Or at least, not on your own.

In fact, you do still have psionic powers. You can lift things, but only if Reltan is trying to move the same thing. In fact, if you can manage to synchronize your attempts of psionics precisely, you two would be the best fucking psionics in the history of ever. But, unfortunately, though your potential is astounding, it is extremely difficult to do this. You may have wriggled from the same grub, but you don't have a hive mind or anything. You're both still really good at moving things when you cooperate, but you still have not reached your full potential. However, using your individual powers, you each have the ability to make things extremely charged with psionic energy and you both can basically turn anything into a tazer, which is pretty epic.

Now that we got that over with, you can actually introduce yourself. But you aren't going to do it in the orthodox manor, because you are an unorthodox kind of troll. Or trolls, you guess. Urgh, it's really difficult being twins when your entire species doesn't even have a concept of family, let alone siblings!

Well, right now, you are Beltan Kenriw, and you know this because you are a female troll, while Reltan is a male troll. You guess that's another weird thing that happened during the Split. Your horn, located on the right side of your head, is small and triangular. Well, it's not really even triangular, it's a triangle. Like a perfect triangle. A perfect, equilateral triangle. Or a pyramid, you guess. You were never the best at shape-related things. Reltan's horn looks exactly the same as yours, except on the left side of his head. Also, your sign is Triangulum Australe, which you find kinda funny because it's the exact same shape as your and Reltan's horn. It's Reltan's sign, too. You think this is awesome, because you bet you're the only troll alive who actually knows someone with their same sign, but it sort of makes sense because he's just a genderbent you. Sort of.

You both wear a mustard yellow shirt and dark grey pants. The only difference between your outfits is that your sign is red, and your shoes are white, while his sign is blue, and his shoes are black. You both had agreed that your sign, whenever you wore it, should be in the other's color, because it sort of made you feel closer if you were ever separated, even though those times are rare. But you really hate it when it does happen, and you know he does too. It's like you have a piece of yourself missing. Which is sort of what happens, considering you each are the other one's other side. Seriously, you're right handed and he's left handed. It's almost like when you pupated, you just sort of split down the middle, which you did.

You and Reltan share both a hive and a lusus. As a sort of symbolic thing, the structure of each side of the house is a perfect reflection of the other side. The right side is your side, and the left side is Reltan's side, naturally. You didn't even originally plan that, it just sort of happened. The interior of each sides, however, are drastically different. Not because you are drastically different trolls, you two are actually really similar, it's just that you two purposely decorated each side drastically different, because you are both actually really insecure about your similarities. There's no point in actually describing the interiors, because it reflects you and Reltan horribly and reveals almost nothing about either your or your sibling's intrests. Those will be explained later.

Your shared lusus is... Well... It's complicated. It's sort of like this monster with hardly any singular basis. It is about the size of a hoofbeast. It has two heads; one of a ferocious meowbeast known as a lion, another of a type of small hoofbeast known to bluebloods as a goat. It also has the wings of a featherbeast and it's tail is actually a hissbeast, which can sorta qualify as a third head, you guess. Since it has no gender, maybe because it is the custodian of both a female and male troll, you refer to it simply as Chimera.

Now for the interests portion. This is the point where you and Reltan begin diverging. Your main interests are experimenting, roleplaying, and high-tech equipment and sci-fi stuff. You, however, are absolutely horrid with doing things like building robots and making technological stuff. You have always wanted to learn, but you've always just been shitty at it. Reltan also likes experimenting and role-playing, but he really likes hacking and computer programming, but he's really shitty at that. What's kinda ironic is that you actually have a gift for hacking and computer programming, but you just don't enjoy doing it, while Reltan is awesome at technology stuff like building things, but he doesn't like doing it. Also, you've always liked the thought of being an assassin (but not a laughsassin, because those guys are weird and insane) or a sly thief, and Reltan had always wanted to be a knight or an adventurer.

You don't feel like talking about your friends.

You both talk in **A sort. Of a. Jerky manor. **You also both type in yellow, for the time being, a bit brighter than your mustard colored blood. Both of your strife specibi are canekind, because you use your red metal cane, and he uses his blue metal cane, as an electric rod by using your half-psionics. You both share the same fetch modus as well. It's a Trade modus, where one can exchange one or more of the objects in their Sylladex for an object in the other's Sylladex of equal or lesser value and/or usefulness at any time or place. This is a really useful way to exchange notes to one another when separated, considering you share a trollian account. Your shared trolltag is **benignMalevolence.**

And now you're probably going to say something like "go do something," but I'm not going to let you.

Why not?

Because the introductions are over.

Time to get into the real Shit.

But...

But what?

What about -_her-_?

Oh, you mean...

Oh. Right. Her.

Don't worry about _her,_ she'll be introduced later. You're not getting everything yet, I have to give you something to look forwards to. Not really.

Whatever, but the introduction part is over. Here's when the action starts.

We might go back to Beltan and Reltan getting invited to the game, as some sort of flashback thing, and She will be introduced later. But I have gotten tired of this intro bullshit. Intros are suppose to be a single chapter, not eight.

But action starts now.

Well, not now, actually, but next time I bother writing.

Because this chapter is getting way to long.

Kapeesh?

Kapeesh.

So, I'll end the chapter here.

I promise I'll hire someone with better repairing skills than I have to come fix the Fourth Wall for good so I can actually use Author's Notes again instead of using this meta bullshit.

Seeya then.


	9. A Game is Installed

Stella: Install.

After waiting for what felt like forever after you managed to get five other trolls to join your team, you hover your mouse over the download that Noctay had just sent you. Only one of them was clickable, because the other one could only be opened later, when it will be needed.

Just as the pointer hovers over the link, you clawed hand hovers over the mouse. As the leader of the team, you must be the first to run the client program, and you must be the first to enter the medium. You feel kind of bad about it. You know what will happen, because of your dreams, but everyone else is completely ignorant of the danger that this game puts them in. All of them, Noctay included, are still under the presumption that this is just some harmless video game (except for Sebian because you told him), but you know that it is much more complicated than that. Because you dreamt it.

Stella: Quit hesitating.

You cut this hesitating shit out immediately. It probably wouldn't have been that easy if you were still Stella, but you had became Nalyaj in that short span of time, because you do that sometimes. It can get annoying sometimes when you're trying to get shit done, but it's fine right now because you aren't being boring and hesitating.

A loading screen comes up on your computer. You get bored really quickly, and now you feel like stabbing something.

It's way too fluffy down here, so you take your husktop to the top part of your house. You set it down on some random flat surface and take out a stabbing knife.

You then proceed to stab a nearby clay statue.

It's really fun and makes you a lot less bored. Stabbing things is the best way to cure boredom, and anyone who says otherwise is stupid, and really should get their shit together.

Unfortunately, before you can truly get your ultimate motherfucking stab on, your husktop chimes, signaling someone attempting to get your attention so you can get your ultimate motherfucking chat on. You think that this may be your server player contacting you (that weird low blood, probably) but when you check, it's not. Instead, it's one of the Quirkless, a group of trolls without an identifying typing quirk named by you and your group of friends quite a long time ago. You know that there's at least two of them, which is way too much in your opinion.

**zenzizenzizenzicSesquipedalian [ZS] **began pestering **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

**ZS: Salutations, scolecophagous abderian.**

**ZS: I have abdicated to contacting you at this point due to your timeline entering a state of hamartihia**

**ZS: And I wish to urge you to ponder your actions thoroughly before you make any rash decisions, but I muse that you will not take my advice to heed for I have conclusive evidence directly in front of me of your and your coplayers' cockamamie and downright dumbardic future actions.**

**ZS: I suppose that means that whatever I claim during this conversation you will most likely to dismiss as flocciniaucinihilipilification or complete pifflic hokum, maybe the simple ravings of one driven insane by their own thoughts.**

**ZS: Or perhaps my warnings will prevent the causing of something more wanweird than the alpha, and this will keep you all from wandering astray.**

**SD: -_- O][ NO, NOT YOU AGAIN.**

**ZS: Again? Are you referring to a past conversation with me in particular, or simply referring to 'me' as a collective group, someone similar to me having aforetexted you in a previous point in your timeline?**

**SD: I HAVE INDEED SPOKEN TO YOU BEFORE. **

**ZS: Hmm. I must make a mental note to bend your ear at an earlier point.**

**ZS: In fact, I have stated all that I wish, so I shall go do said task now.**

**ZS: Wassail.**

**zenzizenzizenzicSesquipedalian [ZS] **ceased pestering **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

You're glad you got that over with. Last time, that idiodic smartass had gone on for hours about time loops, whatever the fuck those are.

Oh, look! Your husktop just bleeped. That must mean the client server has been connected with your server player! Now you get to get stuff done like a real hero does.

And now someone's trolling you.

Stella/Nalyaj: Answer Someone's Server Player.

**anonymousNightingale [AN] **began trolling **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

**AN: he/o, $+e/.**

**AN: ¡ can $ee you now**

**AN: ¡f ¡ may be $o bo/d **

**AN: ¡ mu$+ a$k**

**AN: why ¡s your h¡ve f¡/ed w¡+h damaged ar+**

**SD: ][ELLO TO YOU TOO, CORVUS THE ANON**

**SD: AND NO, YOU MAY NOT ASK**

**AN: ... oh**

**AN: $orry**

**SD: IT'S OK, LOW BLOOD.**

**SD: AND BTW, ITS NOT STELLA, ITS NALYAJ.**

**AN: ?**

**SD: STILL T][E SAME PERSON, BUT WI][ A DIFFERENT PERSONALITY**

**SD: AND T][EREFORE A DIFFERET NAME**

**AN: ... ok then**

**AN: ¡ gue$$ ¡ $hould $+ar+ now...**

**AN: ¡ wonder wha+ ¡ can do w¡+h +h¡$ +h¡ng**

AN: Pick up Stabbed Art.

What the fuck is your server player doing? That's not supposed to be moved, it's perfect where it already is!

**SD: W][AT T][E FUCK DO YOU T][INK YOU'RE DOING WIT][ T][AT?**

**AN: uh, ge++¡ng +he hang of +he con+ro/$**

**SD: WELL PUT T][AT T][ING BACK**

**SD: YOU CAN GET T][E HANG OF CONTROLS W][EN YOU'RE DOING PRODUCTIVE S][IT, LOW BLOOD.**

**AN: uh, okay**

AN: Put the Stabbed Art Back Where it Belongs

You facepalm when your incompetent server player carelessly drops a piece of stabbed art and shatters it. That idiot.

**AN: uh, $orry**

**SD: IT'S ALRIG][T, I GUESS, JUST GO DO SOMET][ING PRODUCTIVE**

**AN: erm... oh here$ $ome+h¡ng**

AN: Deploy Something.

Suddenly, a weird contraption that has a sorta cylindrical like structure is placed with a bang behind you. You have no idea what it is, but at least your server player had taken your advice to actually do something that didn't involve messing around with your crap. The contraption had some sort of display on the bottom and a cap on the top, along with a twisty thingy.

**SD: W][AT IS T][IS CRAP YOU PUT IN MY ][IVE?**

**AN: uh, accord¡ng +o +he menu +h¡ngy, +h¡$ ¡$ a crux+ruder**

**AN: ¡ +h¡nk you have +o +ake +hat cap +h¡ngy off**

**SD: WHY DO YOU T][INK T][AT**

**AN: ¡ dunno**

**AN: ju$+ $or+a do**

**SD: ERM, ALRIG][T**

Stella/Nalyaj: Remove Cap Thingy.

You attempt to remove the cap thingy, but fail horribly. That thing is on really tight! Your husktop is chiming, but you are way too preoccupied with the cap thingy to answer someone's server player. The someone is you, by the way.

In frustration, you jab one of your knives in the space where the cap meets the rest of the device. You put force on your stabbing device, attempting to make it into some kind of lever in order to pry the cap out. Unfortunately, your knife isn't as sturdy or strong as you had believed it to be, and after putting quite a bit of pressure on it, the thing breaks.

Such a piece of shit.

Suddenly, without warning one of your shity damaged sculpture thingies crashes down on top of the cruxwhatever. The cap is dislodged, and you are thrown backwards as the sculpture thingy shatters into many pieces. Also, it looks like the display thingy has a number on it.

1:57:07

You have no idea what this means, or what significance this number holds. It probably doesn't even have any hidden significance at all, and the grouping of the numbers is just a strange coincidence. Probably. You wonder what it means.

1:57:05

Oh. It's a timer, you guess. You don't have to wonder what it's counting down to. You already know. Now that the cap's off, there's a weird glowing ball floating around above the opening. You aren't sure what this is.

Stella/Nalyaj: Contact Server Player

**AN: uh na/y**

**AN: ¡ don+ +h¡nk +ha+ you can open ¡+ /¡ke +ha+**

**AN: ¡m go¡ng +o drop $ome+h¡ng on ¡+**

**AN: ¡ hope you don+ m¡nd**

**SD: -_-**

**SD: SERIOUSLY?**

**AN: ... $orry**

**SD: DO YOU ][AVE ANY IDEA W][AT T][AT WEIRD FLOATY T][ING IS?**

**AN: no**

**AN: bu+ ¡ +h¡nk +ha+ your $uppo$ed +o pu+ $ome+h¡ng ¡n ¡+**

**SD: ][OW DO YOU KNOW T][AT FOR SURE?**

**AN: ... ¡ don+**

**AN: ju$+ a hunch ¡ gue$$**

**AN: ¡m go¡ng +o pu+ $ome of +he o+her $+uff down**

**AN: +ry +o f¡nd ou+ wha+ +he crank doe$**

Nalyaj: Find Out What the Crank Does

You cannot do this because you are now Stella!

Which is kinda weird. You usually remain the same persona for a much longer time than that. Who knows, maybe it has something to do with this weird game. Seriously, what's with all these awkward game vernacular stuff?

Stella: Just Go Do It Already!

You get up from your spot on the floor from which you were responding to your server player and walk over to the cruxthingamawhatsit. You examine the crank for a few seconds before turning it in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion, because you felt like doing it as such.

Some weird blue cylinder thing comes out of it. It looks useless.

Your attention is instead drawn to the floaty, slightly-purple hued bubbly thing. You guess you should put something in it. You aren't sure why, but you decide to make this your Current Task of Taskitude.

You decide to rummage through your Sylladex for something suitable, because nothing in this room catches your eye. Oops, you mean nothing in this block catches your eye. You've always tried to avoid blueblooded vernacular as much as possible, even during internal dialogues. You probably slipped up only because you have stopped being Nalyaj only a few seconds ago.

But before you begin rummaging, you glance at the timer.

1:41:30

Good. You still have plenty of time. You just hope your server player will have as much time as you do to escape to the Medium.

You start rummaging through your weird and mildly awkward Sylladex for a while. It's really confusing because there's just tons of carp in tons of different moduses... modi? That word is really awkward to pluralize, you decide.

After several minutes of dicking around with your many captchalouge cards, you find a suitable item to throw into the weird floaty-thingy. Basically you just pick the item with simplest fetch modus, a plush purple puffball toy-thing with really big eyes. You have no idea why you have this, and it looks completely ridiculous! This way, if it turns out that putting something in the floaty thing destroys the item, then it won't be that much of a loss.

You just wish that your dreams had stuff in them other than things involving death and doom and shit like that. Or maybe they do have details, but you never seem to remember them. Maybe the big pictures are all you can really remember, and everything else is just... Blurry. And the only reason why all you see in your dreams is disastrous is because that's what the future is. Disastrous.

Anywho, you might as well put the fluffy thing in the floaty thing now and quit musing about stuff. So you do.

When you throw the fluffy thing into the floaty thing, a the fluffy thing replaced the floaty thing, but it became white, with a purple glowy outline. This seems familiar, like you saw something like this before. Something deep in you mind insists that you have just created a Fluffsprite.

Erm... So it's a sprite, you guess? And when you put something in it, it just makes the object floaty and glowy? Hmm, that's a disappointment. And now it's spouting incomprehensible goblelygook. Yeah, that's going to be really useful. Sarcasm.

While you were messing around and wasting time, someone's server player was actually doing stuff. And it looks like he was trying to get your attention as well.

Stella: Reply.

**AN: ok $o ¡ pu+ down +hree o+her we¡rd con+rap+¡ons /ower down**

**AN: becau$e +here wa$ a /o+ more $pace down +here**

**AN: compared +o up here**

**AN: ¡ $ee you have managed +o f¡nd out wha+ +he crank doe$**

**AN: ¡ +hink +ho$e are dowel$**

**AN: and +ha+ you have +o carve +hem a+ one of +he o+her +h¡ng$ ¡ dep/oyed**

**AN: wa¡+**

**AN: wha+ are you do¡ng**

**SD: Oh sorry I was Just figuring Out what That floating Thing wou(d Do if I put Something in It 8)**

**AN: oh okay**

**AN: bu+ ¡m no+ $ure pu++¡ng $ome random objec+ in +here wi/ be he/pfu/ ¡n +he /ong run**

**SD: how Would you Know that?**

**AN: ... /¡ke ¡ $a¡d before**

**AN: ¡+s a hunch**

**AN: but anyway$**

**AN: +ry +o cap+chalouge a$ many dowel$ a$ po$$¡b/e**

**AN: and br¡ng +hem /ower ¡n your h¡ve**

**SD: Okay i Wi((! 8D**

You start to go gather the dowely thingies, but you can't because the chapter ended.

* * *

**Hey guys, look! I managed to fix the Fourth Wall! Well, not just me. I had some help from the unnamed lass. It turns out She isn't as bad as I had originally assumed, and now I feel really bad that she won't be introduced for a while. But then I gave her candy and it made both of us feel better about it.**

**I promise the Fourth Wall will remain intact for a while.**

**Your faithful writer,**

**Mobi**


	10. An Enemy is Spoken Of

Stella: Just Go Do It Already.

You seem to have zoned out for a bit. Hmm.

You snap out of your random and unprecedented trance-thing and procedure to do what you had planned to do anyways. You gather up about ten of the dowels, (well, eleven, but one of them got in your Miracle modus and you doubt ever getting it back again) and preform what you think is a pretty well executed Lass Scamper to the lower portions of your Hive.

But then you have to go back up because you forgot your husktop. This wouldn't have happened if you had carried five computers at all times like a sensible person. Of course you have no way of making or acquiring a new one, so you'll have to deal with it.

When you get back to your husktop, you notice that not only was your server player attempting to contact you while you had left, but also a... Quirkless? Not one you have talked to before, though. You might as well answer your server player first in order to tell him to hold on for a bit while you answer this douchecanoe. Usually you would ignore these idiots, but you're a bit curious about who it is.

Stella: Answer Someone's Server Player

**AN: ok now +ha+ your down +here**

**AN: +ry pu++¡ng a dowe/ ¡n +he +o+em /a+he**

**AN: +he +o+em /a+he ¡$ +he /ong and +hin one**

**AN: and ¡ +h¡nk your go¡ng +o need +he punched card +h¡ng +ha+ ¡ a/$o dep/oyed**

**AN: ... $+e/?**

**AN: ... you forgo+ your hu$k+op d¡dn+ you**

**SD: Yeah i Did 8(**

**SD: but I went Back and Got it 8D**

**AN: ... ye$**

**AN: ¡ can $ee +ha+.**

**SD: Oh right, I almost Forgot that You can See me!**

**SD: it's Going to Be really Fun when I get To be Server 8)**

**SD: But anyways, I'm going To talk To a Quirk(ess for A bit, You go Ahead and Mess Around a Bit.**

**AN: ¡ don+ mean +o be rude**

**AN: but why +he fuck are you go¡ng +o +a/k +o one of +hose bra¡ndead a$$bu++$**

**SD: i'm Just rea((y Curious, this One hasn't Spoken to Me before.**

**AN: oh okay +hen**

**AN: ¡ gue$$ +ha+ make$ $en$e.**

**AN: ¡ $+¡/ need +o ge+ a hang of +he con+ro/$ +o +h¡$ +h¡ng**

Great! Now you can answer the Quirkless. You just hope they're not a douche like HC, or a smartass like ZS.

Stella: Answer the Quirkless

**ritualisticBloodletting [RB]** began pestering **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

**RB: i suppose that because you have not yet entered the medium, you'll have no idea what I'm talking about, unless you saw it in your dreams, but probably not because i don't think a page will see as much as, well, a seer, but anyways, i really should say this so you won't get mad later on.**

**RB: it's just that i'm really, really, really sorry `n`**

**RB: like, really, extremely, crazily sorry for what happened... or for what will happen i guess.**

**RB: it's all my fault and i feel really bad for it...**

**RB: yeah, it was an accident, and luke keeps trying to tell me to stop taking the blame for it, but i still feel like i could have done something to prevent it**

**RB: it was bad enough when he messed our session up**

**RB: but then he came into your session and just...**

**RB: sorry.**

**RB: in advance.**

**RB: ...sd? you there?**

**SD: Oh, yeah, I was Just ta(king With a Friend.**

**SD: who Do you Mean by 'Him?' what Did he Do? and Who is This (uke?**

**RB: well, luke is sort of my ectotwin or something, it's a bit complicated. maybe he talked to you before, his chumhandle is hypoCritic.**

**SD: That douche's Name is (uke? how? That doesn't Have nearly Enough (etters In it.**

**RB: oh, right, you guys have that six-six name thing. aliens are so weird x.x**

**SD: this Is me, Be(ieving your 'I'm an A(ien' thing Due to More important Shit.**

**SD: You sti(( Need to Answer my Other questions**

**SD: who The he(( Are you Talking about**

**SD: And what The fuck Did he Do**

**RB: well**

**RB: i cant tell you what he did, or even what his actual name is, but i can tell you that one of his many titles was the deathward embezzler. his title is different now. i cant tell you what his current or previous title is, because his previous one i think is a default name so you'll meet someone with the same title eventually but it'll be a different person and you won't need to worry about your season's version of him because it's just our session that has a messed up one, and the current one...**

**RB: you'll figure it out eventually. but i'm still really sorry.**

**RB: i've already said way too much. i should go now.**

**ritualisticBloodletting [RB] **ceased pestering **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

GRRRRRRG. Now you're all confused and stuff.

Oh well. You guess you should get going with the entering the medium thing.

Minutes in the future, but no not many.

Things went really smoothly. You had deployed a large, white door on the alchething, and you opened it. There was this giant flash of light, and you were momentarily blinded, and when you could see again, you immediately ran outside, fairly sure of what you would see, considering you think you saw a flash of this in your dreams once.

And you were right. And now here you are, standing right outside your hive, looking out at an expanse of blue.

You're on a fairly large island, one slightly larger than your hive. You gaze out into the water. You wonder if your lusus managed to get in the medium, and if she's still alive somewhere down in that giant ocean. That would be nice.

You glance back, and there's your fluffthing again. Oh, look, it changed. Instead of just being a useless floating ball, the Fluffsprite is now a weird, purplely, whispy-thing with a fluffy head. It's chattering again, and now it is slightly more understandable.

You're pretty sure what it wants you to do, but you might as well get a second opinion.

**SD: Hey, an?**

**AN: hmm?**

**SD: you Seem to Be fair(y Sure about These kinds Of things.**

**SD: Do you Know what This thing Is trying To te(( Me?**

**AN: $orry can+ +a/k now**

**AN: bu$y**

**anonymousNightingale [AN] **ceased trolling **surrealisticDreamer [SD]**

Oh.

You wonder what predicament your server player is currently in.

Days in the future, but not many...

A feathered hand types. A quirk, abandoned

* * *

**Sorry, it's a short chapter. I started school. And lost my muse. So yeah. Sorry.**

**Your faithful Writer,**

**~Mobius~**


End file.
